Trouble in Paradise
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Rocky Light is living his life the way he's dreamt. However, on the first day of his sophomore year of high school, new Robot Masters called the EXE series appear and havoc ensues. Based on the comic series. [Complete]
1. Meet The Legendary Megaman

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

Howdy! Okay, this fanfic is based on the comic series. I've only read the first two issues, so I may get stuff wrong. Anyways, this is about Rocky Light just living his life when all new Robot Masters known as the EXE series pops up and force him to reveal his alter ego, Megaman. In this chapter, you'll get to know Megaman. Also, I don't know much about the Battle Network series, so I might get some stuff wrong there too. But, for now, let's get on with the fanfic. So, here we go! Onward with another fanfic!

* * *

Chapter One

A Typical Day

* * *

Mega City. An incredible city where all is well. Life has been made easier with the help of robotics genius Dr. Light. His greatest creation is that of Rocky Light, better known as… "Megaman!" People screamed as an explosion ripped through a floating intersection and a Robot Master known as Tengu Man emerged from the dust. "Hmph! Pathetic trinket. Nothing compares to my power." Meanwhile, sitting in the middle of the floating intersection was Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, and Auto all sitting in their limo. "I can't see him!" Dr. Light sighed as he looked out of the window. "He's more than capable of taking care of himself, Roll. See there he is now."

Megaman jumped up from the now demolished turn signal and fired another blast at Tengu Man. He countered by using his blade as a fan which reversed the blast. Megaman took advantage of this and moved another turn signal so that the blast was reflected back towards Tengu Man. This blinded him long enough for Megaman to fire again and smash his buster into his opponent's mask. It cracked and he seemed ticked. "Not bad, trinket. But you've still left me unbeaten." Megaman narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap. If you want to be beaten, I'll happily oblige." Although no one saw it, Tengu Man smirked and threw a four-sided blade at Megaman.

Megaman easily caught this and held onto it as Tengu Man caused another tornado. Megaman timed his move and then he threw the blade. Remarkably, it lodged itself in Tengu Man's chest and he looked at Megaman as he raised his buster. "So much for undefeated." Megaman blew Tengu Man out of the air and he exploded upon impact. After this, the floating intersection began working again and the numerous hover cars began driving towards their original destinations. Megaman ducked back into the limo as a crowd cheered. He converted back to his normal attire of white shirt and blue jeans as he sat down. "Whoo boy. I swear, the Robot Masters are becoming more and more powerful." Dr. Light chuckled. "It should be no problem for you, Rocky. You've become quite a hero in the past year."

And he was. One year ago, Rocky had appeared in public for the first time as Megaman. No one knew it but he was indeed a robot. The only thing that really stood out was that Rocky was created with an independent determination programming chip. This allowed Rocky to make up his mind like a human. However, he'd been forced to go to high school in order to 'mature' this chip. It needed human interaction to do this. Within three periods, Rocky had befriended a kid named Aaron and made enemies from the bullies who called themselves the Boltz Boys. This group of bullies was made up off Dix, the fat and stupid leader, Dag, the short and ugly one, and Dez, the tall and skinny one.

After school, Rocky befriended a girl named Chelsea. She fended of the bullies as Aaron and Rocky left the premises. After the second day, Rocky was kidnapped by the Robot Master, Multi Man. It was then that Rocky's long-lost brother, Protoman, appeared and helped Megaman escape. Things went on smoothly from there with the occasional appearance by Protoman. Megaman had become a hero and Rocky had been accepted by at least two humans. This was good seeing as he was nervous about human contact due to the fact that his heart 'ticked instead of thumped'.

As the limo pulled up into the driveway, six figures inside the Light estate began scrambling around. Well, four of them scrambled.

"Quick! They're back!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Nail something to the wall with your head."

"I hope you know that I'm going to kill you."

"Just make sure you do it while I'm sleeping, okay."

"Shhh! They're here!"

As Dr. Light opened the door, four Robot Masters jumped out as confetti fell from the ceiling. "Surprise!" Everyone just stood there. "I sure am surprised, all right." The Robot Master sitting on the couch sighed and stood up. "You know, for four of the 'Sinister Six', you're not that terrifying." Cutman, Bombman, and Gutsman all turned to their 'brother'. "Talk about ruining the mood, Elecman." Elecman shrugged and sat back down, that's what I'm here for." Cutman turned back around as the group entered the house. "Okay, by our…" Elecman interrupted. "By MY calculations." Cutman sighed. "By Elecman's calculations, Tengu Man was your hundredth Robot Master victory." Rocky looked at them weird. "Just a hundred?" Bombman shrugged. "Yeah. Usually it was just some renegade human or something like that. Besides, it's not like Robot Masters are a daily problem." Rocky smirked. "Thank God for that."

Gutsman then began looking around. "Wait. Wasn't Fireman scrambling around along with us?" Everyone heard a toilet flush, then Fireman walked into the room. "Ah. Much better." Everyone just stared at him before a figure on the couch began stirring. "What the… What's going on?" Iceman sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, Iceman, but Cutman thought that it was absolutely necessary to welcome Rocky and the others back with a freaking fiesta." Iceman, who's personality was that of a nine-year-old's and who was still half-asleep, groaned. "Cutman has a piñata?" Elecman sighed. "Never mind. Sorry to wake you up. Aren't we Cutman?" Cutman grumbled as he began cleaning up the confetti. "I'd like a piñata to shove onto your head." Iceman groaned again. "What's this about a tortilla?"

Later that night, when everyone but Elecman and Cutman were asleep, Elecman suddenly stopped his doing crossword. "What's up?" Elecman motioned to the clock which read three minutes past midnight. "When morning comes, Rocky's gonna start his sophomore year at high school." Cutman shrugged. "So?" Elecman began thinking deeply. "So, I've got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen when he returns." Cutman looked at him weird. "Okay, on a scale from one to ten, how bad?" Elecman looked at him. "Depends. What would you classify the event of Rocky having to reveal his…" Elecman paused to do the finger thing as he finished his statement. "'Alter ego'?" Cutman just stared for a second. "Oh. That's definitely a ten." Elecman went back to his crossword. "I rest my case." Cutman still watched his 'brother'. "What makes you say that this will happen tomorrow?" Elecman shrugged. "Call it a hunch."

Meanwhile, in a fortress far away, a white-haired madman was at work. "At last! It's almost complete!" The camera backs up to reveal Wily building… A card house? He placed the last card on top and slowly withdrew his finger. The castle looked a lot like a skull. "At last! It's finished! Now, as for my other project…" He gets up and leaves the room, his card house falling apart afterwards. Wily entered a large room and began typing something into a computer. "Soon, my ultimate creation shall be complete. And when it is…" Steam hissed as a capsule opened and revealed a tall robot with a blonde ponytail. "Megaman shall fall to his knees! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

In the next chapter, Megaman goes through a hectic process as he gets ready for his first day of his sophomore year. Again, I don't know that much about the comic series or the Battle Network series, but I'll try not to screw up. So, Read and Review so I can get to the fun part of the fanfic! 


	2. Back To School

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman goes through a hectic process as he gets ready for his first day of his sophomore year. I'm going to through a bunch of humor in this chapter, so be forewarned. Anyways, here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two

Back To School

* * *

"Rocky! Get your butt moving! You're gonna be late!" Rocky had slept in a bit too late and he was now scrambling to get cleaned up. "I know! I know!" Cutman picked up Rocky's alarm and noticed the back of it had been removed. "That's weird. Ah well." He replaced the clock and continued on his way. Rocky quickly grabbed the watch which he used to turn into Megaman and he took off out the door. "Forget something?" Rocky ran back in, grabbed his backpack, and took off through the door again. "I meant his lunch money, but that works out too."

Rocky ran down the sidewalk and began breathing heavily. _Man oh man! I screwed up royally. Wait! I can still make it on time!_ He looked around quickly before activating his watch and transforming into Megaman. He began running at an abnormal speed and was soon on his way. Meanwhile, at Mega City High School, Aaron and Chelsea were both already waiting for Rocky. Aaron wore his green suit, orange tie, grayish jeans and a duffel bag. Chelsea wore a yellow shirt with purple straps, grayish shorts, goggles, fingerless gloves, and yellow shoes. "I hope Rocky's all right." Chelsea laughed. "You've got to stop worrying so much, Aaron. It's not like he's dead or anything." Aaron shivered. "Thanks for the support." Chelsea strapped her arm around the back of her friend's neck. "No problem."

Megaman ran like the wind, but was sure to see that no one saw him. He had to sneak past a few crowds, but that was about it. Shortly, his school was in his sights. _Yes! I'm gonna make it on time!_ However, he didn't. Instead, in a purplish blur, something tripped Megaman and his backpack fell to the ground. He slowly stood up and looked up to see a black robot with purple marks under his eyes, a blue crystal in his helmet and chest, and two large fins on his helmet. Next to him was the purple blur. It was a wolf-like robot with a small face and a large head. It's tail wagged slightly as it sat obediently next to the other being.

"Who are you?" The robot smirked. "I am Bass and this is my faithful sidekick, Treble." Megaman stood up and grabbed his bag. "Look, Mr. Bass. I don't have time to…" Bass growled. "You will sit down and fight me!" Megaman scoffed. "That's what you think." He took of in a different direction that he was heading and Bass just stood there. "you'll pay for this cowardice!" Megaman ran until he was certain that he wasn't being followed, and that was about two yards away. He quickly transformed back to his old self and he ran off towards the school.

Back in the courtyard, the bell rang and kids were beginning to be escorted into the building. Aaron and Chelsea reluctantly followed. "I hope the guy's okay." Chelsea didn't say anything until she saw him. "Hey! Here he comes!" Both of them ran back down the stairs as a huffing and puffing Rocky ran up. "Well, it's about time! You'll be the death of me yet!" Rocky stood erect and smirked. "Perhaps, but if I am…" He looked at Chelsea as the three began walking up the steps. "…then we can take Chelsea down with us." Chelsea scoffed. "Yeah right! You couldn't take me down if you tried." Aaron smirked. "Perhaps, but it quite amusing." Chelsea was about to say something when, lo and behold, the troublesome trio popped up.

"A whole new year means all new ways for us to pound on you, meat." Rocky sighed. "I've got a name and it's not meat." Dix smashed one fist into the other. "We'll call you dirt for all we care." Rocky smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Hey. Ever hear of the saying, 'What comes from the Earth returns to the Earth'?" The three became confused. "Uh… Not really." Rocky smirked as the three snuck into their rooms. "It means that you are born from the Earth and thus you shall return to it. As for you three, you'll return to the mud, just like your names." The three started as the second bell rang. A robot walked up and began tapping it's foot as if to ask why the three weren't in their classes by now. 'I swear we'll get that meat for this." Rocky just smirked, took his seat, and began learning about some war that took place long ago.

* * *

In the next chapter, things go from great to horrendous as Rocky is forced to reveal his alter ego as the first of the EXE series makes himself known. I really don't know the Battle Network boss techniques, so I'll just make some stuff up. Hopefully, I can get something close to the actual attacks, but I doubt it. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	3. For The Better Good

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, things go from great to horrendous as Rocky is forced to reveal his alter ego as the first of the EXE series makes himself known. Again, I've got no clue to what the Battle Network bosses' attacks are. By the way, this is one of my favorite people from the Battle Network series. Anyways, here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three

For The Better Good

* * *

Lunch finally came and as Rocky sat down, he suddenly slammed his head onto the table. "What's with you?" Rocky let forth a groan that confused both Chelsea and Aaron. "I forgot my lunch money." Aaron smiled. "We can always share." Rocky lifted his head a little bit. "Thanks. At least now I know what Elecman meant." Rocky tensed up after he said this. "Elecman? Who's that?" _Thank God! They don't know who Elecman is! Hallelujah!_ Rocky sat straight up. "My brother." His friends started. "Really now? This is news to us. Any other relations?" Rocky smirked. "A sister and six more brothers, one of which I never knew about." Both of them just stared at him. "Woah. And here I thought that you were an only kid." Rocky smirked again. "Goes to show you that you can't judge a book by his cover." Chelsea smiled. "Amen to that." Meanwhile, the three troublemakers were out doing what they did best.

"Do you see him?"

"No."

"What do you see?"

"A brick wall."

"What the…" Dix and Dez both turned to see their brother looking at a brick wall.

"Then use the ladder!"

"Oh! Right." Dag climbed up the ladder and located Rocky.

"Found him!"

"Good! Now do it!"

Dag grasped a smoke bomb and he opened the window slightly. He reached back and prepared tossed it in. Meanwhile, at a nearby airport, a wall was suddenly blown in. A floating figure entered. "Hi there, fellow good-doers. My name is of no importance 'cause I'm here to turn you all into smoldering piles of ash!" With a thrust of his hand, the robot created a large wave of fire that incinerated the entire tower and everyone in it. Suddenly, police broke through the door and airport personnel took over the computers. "Freeze!" The figure sighed. "A Robot Master's job is never complete." His arms retracted into his sides and a lid was slammed over his head. After this, he smashed through the ceiling and flew off. "After him!"

Rocky was sharing Aaron's lunch when Chelsea got a chill. "Who opened the window?" Rocky looked up and saw Dag through the open window. "Get down!" Rocky took off an Dag they the bomb into the building. Luckily, Rocky caught the bomb and threw it back out of the window. This caused Dag to fall off of the ladder and activate the smoke bomb. People began cheering for Rocky and he played along by bowing.

The rest of the day when through uneventful until the end bell rang. As people began leaving the premises, the Boltz Boys showed up. "You're dead now, meat." Rocky sweatdropped. "That's a real bad pun." Dix lunged forward. "We'll see 'bout that!" Rocky pushed his friends aside and he jumped over the large bully. Dez came next and Rocky took off. After reaching the jungle gym, Rocky grabbed a bar, looped around it, and began taking off in the opposite direction as the bully smashed into the bars. Dag was the final one to attack, but he never reached Rocky due to what happened next. Earlier, the figure from the airport looked down at the school and laughed. "How 'bout that! It's a fight and one I didn't start! I'd better join this!"

Just as Dag was about to reach Rocky, the figure landed in the dirt in front of them. "Woah! What the…" Two hands connected to whip-like arms emerged from his side and the lid that acted like a helmet pooped up. "Hi! I'd just like to join you so that we can all beat the living snot out each other!" The figure had a floating head with holes for a mouth and eyes. His head was like a giant fireball that had flames surrounding it. An emblem showing a flame symbol was on the front of his lighter-like body. _Wonderful! Of all places!_

"Freeze!" Everyone turned to see a large amount of police officers aiming their guns at the stranger. Rocky, Chelsea, Aaron, and the Boltz Boys scrambled away before they could be shot as well. "Hmph. Leave it to the authorities to spoil your fun. And as far as freezing goes…" The figure held up on hand which burst into flame. "…I'm quite the opposite." He thrust his hand forward and the police scramble away as their cars and other vehicles where melted. Thoughts were flying in and out of Rocky's mind. _Should I attack him? What would Dr. Light say? What would everyone else say?_ Finally, he made up his mind. "Come on! Don't you want to play with me! It's only fire! It's not like you can die from it! Well, actually you can. But that's beside the point!" In a white flash, Rocky disappeared and everyone gasped when they saw Megaman walk from Rocky's former position.

"HOT DAMN! Who'd of thought that I'd meet the legendary Megaman on my first day on the job! Mother would've been proud." Aaron, Chelsea, the Boltz Boys, and everyone else who hadn't run away by now just stood there gaping. "No way. Rocky is actually Megaman?" Aaron and Chelsea exchanged glances before responding in unison. "Sweetness!" Megaman slowly reached for his buster. "I don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but I'm afraid that I can't allow it." The figure threw his hands in the air. "Wonderful. Another party-pooper. What next? Are the police actually going to try to shoot me?" After the figure finished that sentence, an officer yelled for everyone to take cover and then they open fire. Unfortunately, the bullets were deflected off of his body. The figure sweatdropped. "I just had to say something."

Once the police fired off all of their ammo, the figure cleared his throat. "I am the first of an entire series of Robot Masters known as the EXE series." Megaman started. "The EXE series? Wait! You the one who attacked the airport a year ago! Heat Man!" The figure winced. "Ooh, so close. The name's Heat Man.EXE and I'm quite honored to get this chance to deep-fry you!"

(A.N. Seeing as Heat Man is a fire-type, his attacks are going to be ripped from the Hades battle in _kingdom Hearts_.)

(Final Fantasy 3 (NES) - Battle Theme begins playing)

Heat Man.EXE started by moving forward and thrust his hands forward, creating a large wave of fire. Megaman managed to roll out of the way and cry out a warning. "Get back in the building! Now!" Aaron and Chelsea were among the first ones to respond. Of course, when they were inside, they ran for the nearest window. Megaman fired one shot which knocked his opponent left. Then, after two more shots, he was knocked right and then backwards. Heat Man.EXE shook off the effects and pointed a finger at Megaman. A small flame emerged from his fingertip and Megaman dodged that. After a barrage of four shots, Heat Man.EXE was knocked to the ground. He was hit once more before getting angry. "Feel the heat." Aaron and Chelsea were pulled away from the windows just as Heat Man.EXE fired a long horizontal pillar of fire from each hand. This shattered every window in the school and then Heat Man.EXE began rotating clockwise.

Megaman began sprinting in the direction that this was moving and Heat Man.EXE stopped after a few seconds. "Hey. I'm just getting warmed up." Heat Man.EXE reached back and threw a small flaming rock at Megaman which knocked him to the ground. After getting back on his feet, Megaman fired a shot straight into his opponent's floating face. "Ah! My face! Why you… I'm gonna turn you into a pile of molten scrap metal!" Heat Man.EXE thrust forward as a small flame which nearly went right through Megaman. Megaman charged a shot and then let a huge explosive blast forward. This knocked Heat Man.EXE to the ground once more. "Woah. Talk about a rush. Speaking of which…" Heat Man.EXE threw three large fireballs into the air and they all burst into flame on contact with the ground.

As Chelsea watched this, an idea came to mind and she spun around to face the Boltz Boys who were watching this as well. "Hey, lummox! What did ya do with that smoke bomb?" The leader, who Chelsea referred to as lummox, pointed to a nearby trash can. She dove towards it, fished it out, and threw it to Aaron. "Throw that out to Rocky!" Aaron just looked at it. "What for?" Chelsea groaned. "What part of 'bomb' don't you understand?" Aaron started. "I get it. This thing will explode if it comes into contact with fire. And that guy's a bonfire all his own. Hey Rocky! Heads up!" Megaman turned around and caught the canister. _What the… Wait a sec!_ Heat Man.EXE seemed confused. "What the… What's that?" Megaman smirked as he caught on. "I'll tell you what it is." He chucked it at Heat Man.EXE, who sighed. "Oh dear. It's…" Megaman cut him off, finished his sentence, and dove for cover. "It's highly-flammable." Heat Man.EXE started. "What?" The canister exploded as it came into contact with his burning head and the whole fiery mess fell to the ground.

(Final Fantasy 3 (NES) - Battle Theme fades out)

Megaman stood up and everyone inside the school who had ducked before the explosion looked at the fiery mess. Shortly, after nothing happened, the kids from the school and the police force began cheering. Megaman smirked and just narrowly managed to duck under a flying piece of burning metal. This metal got lodged in the school's wall, then two large hands stretched out and smacked together where Megaman had just been before he rolled away. Upon contact with each other, they both burst into flame and a helmet-less Heat Man.EXE rose from the ground looking very ticked off. "How dare you! I'll fry each and every witness to this outburst to a freaking crisp!"

(Warioland: Super Mario Land 3 (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Heat Man.EXE reached back and swung a flaming hand at Megaman before shoot flaming darts out of his fingertips as if they were machine gun rounds. Megaman managed to dodge them all and then Heat Man.EXE thrust forward in fireball form again, which Megaman also dodged. When Heat Man.EXE became himself again, he began growling and then he threw his arms behind him, creating a huge pillar of flame. Megaman rolled out of the way of this and got a charged shot ready. When the pillar subsided, Megaman unleashed the shot and this finished Heat Man.EXE off.

(Warioland: Super Mario Land 3 (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

Heat Man.EXE threw his back out as he keeled over. "This can't be happening!" As he began to explode, a familiar, yellow-scarfed robot watched as this happened. "Well, guess he doesn't need my help. EXE series Robot Masters, ha!" The figure beamed out as Heat Man.EXE exploded into a million particles with one final cry of anguish. The people began cheering once more and Megaman sighed before smiling. _This didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought it would. Nothing can go wrong now._ But he was wrong.

* * *

In the next chapter, Megaman is criticized about being a crime-fighting robot and his patience is pushed to the limits. I apologize if you didn't like the way this battle turned out, but I assure you, they will get better. So, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	4. Criticizing Megaman

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman is criticized about being a crime-fighting robot and his patience is pushed to the limits. In case you don't know this (And I doubt you do), Dez is the smartest one of the three Boltz Boys. Dix is obviously the stupidest. Also, there will be a brief scene with Elecman and the rest of the 'Sinister Six'. Also, in case you like this fanfic, I'm considering a sequel. Just review me and say that you'd like to see one created. That's it. Anyways, here's chapter four!

* * *

Chapter Four

Criticizing Megaman

* * *

Megaman was going to turn back into his alter ego when, lo and behold, the Boltz Boys waltzed up. "Congratulations. You probably think you're pretty big now, don't you?" Megaman looked at them as the cheering ceased. "You're point?" Dez smirked. "The point is that you could just as easily be a threat to us as you can to robots." A few people began talking and Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Dez frowned. "You're Megaman. That makes you a robot, right?" Megaman threw a quick glance at Aaron and Chelsea before answering. "Yeah. So?" Again, a few people began talking. This time, Dag spoke. "So, what's keeping you from harming us?"

Megaman looked offended. "What? I've got an independent determination programming chip. It allows me to make up my mind just like you nitwits can." Dix cracked his knuckles. 'That's the point. What's stopping you from hurting us?" Megaman was getting ticked. "A sense of justice. A conscience. I don't care what you call it, but I know what's right and wrong." Dez smirked again. "But, say you caught a virus.…" Megaman got even more ticked. "Let me guess. What is stopping me from hurting you then? I'll tell you. As a matter of fact, I'll put as simple as I can." Megaman walked up and put his face straight into that of Dez. "I'd rather shoot and kill myself before I do it to a human!" Aaron and Chelsea just stood gaping, as did the Boltz Boys. Everyone forming the crowd behind them began talking up a storm after this last comment. Megaman continued staring at him with that 'I'm pissed off, so mess with me and it's your neck that'll get wrung' look. Meanwhile, the Robot Masters formerly known as the Sinister Six were having problems of their own.

"Okay. Let's see what horrific train wreck you guys have made this time."

Elecman stood next to Roll massaging the part of the nose between his eyes. Elecman sighed and stood erect. Dr. Light had learned about the battle with Heat Man.EXE and was sending four of the Robot Masters out to look for Rocky. The news camera had been taken out by the flames that melted the police cars. Iceman looked around the corner before moving around it. He'd ditched the Eskimo suit and was now wearing a nice greenish suit and tie. He was also wearing blue jeans. "Seeing as it's you we're talking about, that's odd. But it'll work. Cutman…" Cutman came around the corner looking like Cloud from FFVII, just with a _really_ bad haircut. "Okay, next time, not so much hair." Cutman started. "Not so much hair! Hello!" He pulled off the wig and pointed to the scissors on his head. "I've got scissors implanted in my head. That's not normal amongst humans! So, big scissors, big wig." Cutman plopped the wig back on his head and Elecman sighed.

"Gutsman…" Gutsman came out and Elecman slapped his face. "What?" Elecman slid his hand down his face as Roll just stood gaping. Dr. Light walked in and stopped talking when he looked up. "Elecman, are you guys almost… Oh my…" Gutsman wore a large brownish shirt and pants to match. Neither of them fit, so they were torn in just about every place. "Next time, try not to look like one of the Ghostbusters. Oh, and find clothes that fight. We don't want to look like the Hulk either. Where's Fireman?" Just as he said this, the second eldest Robot Master walked up. "I'm not going." Elecman looked at him. "Why not?" Fireman pointed to the burner on his head. "That's why not."

After figuring out who'd go and Elecman getting dressed in a tux, the Robot Masters left. Elecman, Cutman, Iceman, and Bombman, clad in a Mafia-style tux, stopped at the front gate. "Okay, Cutman and Iceman, you guys go left. We'll go right." They nodded and everyone took off.

Back at the school, things weren't going so well. "So you mean to tell us that you could destroy an entire city and it's police force before…" Megaman was slowly inhaling and exhaling through his nose. "For the last time, I know what is…" He didn't finish his sentence because Chelsea walked up and placed her hand on Dag's shoulder. "Hey, ya bet you're pretty smart turning everything he says around, don't you?" Dag frowned at her. "We're showing Rocky's true side." Chelsea began nodding. "Really? That's fascinating." She reached back and brought her fist into the bully's face before he could react. This caused everyone except Rocky to back up. "Woah. Nice." Chelsea smirked. "Thanks." Suddenly, Megaman looked at the ground. As Chelsea looked, Megaman knocked into her, pushing her to the ground, a few feet away. "What the…" Dag stood up and pointed a finger at Megaman. "Told ya so! He's dangerous!" Megaman quickly ran over and shoved them out of the way. Then, he dove the other way just as something huge crashed to the ground. Whether he made it or not, no one saw, but the thing that was in front of them was their biggest problem right now.

* * *

In the next chapter, Megaman squares off with the eight EXE series Robot Masters and things become worse when the Boltz Boys learn the existence of Bass. Read and Review 'cause you'll like how this fanfic ends! 


	5. Meet The EXE Series

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman squares off with the eight EXE series Robot Masters and things become worse when the Boltz Boys learn the existence of Bass. Also, in case you like this fanfic, I'm considering a sequel. Just review me and say that you'd like to see one created. That's it. Anyways, here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Four

Meet The EXE Series

* * *

The newly-arrived being was large and had brown armor. His helmet looked like the top of a tiger's head. The people around it just gaped at its size, thus no one noticed the three lumps where his knuckles would've been. Megaman grabbed his buster as the stranger uttered two words. "Found him." Megaman started and didn't have time to react. Suddenly, something swooped down and sliced Megaman's shoulder and landed on a tree branch. This one had purple armor and a small, curly moustache. He also had two small fangs and a yellow mark on his head. "This is the hero that is Megaman? Bah! This is nothing more than a tinker toy compared to us." Then, a lightning bolt startled Megaman and he spun around to see another robot with yellow and black armor. Four large power generators were attached to his back and a lightning bolt emblem was on his chest. He raised his hand and placed it under his chin. "Indeed. If this is all we have to do, this will take much less time than I'd initially thought."

Suddenly, a spinning blade spun by Megaman, who managed to dodge it at the last second. Before Megaman got a good look at it, it flew into the air and attached itself to another robot's right hand. This one looked like it was based on an Indian. He had red marking on his face, a tomahawk for a right hand, a large red and white headdress, and a light blue-greenish armor. He also had an emblem of a hawk on his small chest. "Much shorter. He was lucky to dodge this, but it shall not happen again." A missile was fired from the playground and Megaman rolled out of the way. The new figure walked up with an arm cannon aimed at him. He had camouflaged armor and a scope of some sort on his face. His right arm was a cannon and the left was currently holding it steady. "This will be child's play. Why are we wasting our time like this?"

Suddenly, a huge pile of sand began rising from under Megaman, who rolled away. The sand rose into the air and formed a face. "This is indeed child's play. But we must be optimistic." In a flash of orange, a stream of fire passed by Megaman's face and he backed up. A shaded figure walked out of the now burning trees that lay nearby the school. He had red and gray armor, the same fire emblem that Heat Man.EXE had had on his chest, and a huge flame rose from the burner on his head. "Hahaha! Waste of time? Nonsense!" He waved his pipe-like arms around briefly. "Why waste time when we're just heating things up?" Finally, a huge plant-like pod popped out of the ground and sprouted. A robot with a white flower with pink highlights for a head rose out of it as it disappeared. His armor was mostly green and was covered in thorns. "This is nothing compared to our united power! You are all just anxious to get started."

Megaman looked at the surrounding eight robots and then the black and yellow one spoke. "We are, in case you're denser than we thought, here to destroy you. I am Elec Man.EXE, this is Fire Man.EXE…" He pointed to the robot with the flaming head. "This is Tomahawk Man.EXE…" He pointed to the Indian-like robot. "This is Searchman.EXE…" He pointed to the camouflaged robot. "This is Desert Man.EXE…" He pointed to the mound of sand. "This is Beast Man.EXE…" He pointed to the huge robot. "This is Shade Man.EXE…" He pointed to the vampire-like robot. "…And finally, this is Plant Man.EXE." He motioned to the flower-head. Elec Man.EXE smirked and looked at Megaman. "We are the EXE series and you, my blue bomber friend, are executed."

Before Megaman could react, a barrage of missiles were fired and caused Megaman to be thrown forward where Fire Man.EXE punched him hard in the gut. Shade Man.EXE lunged forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him in the air where Tomahawk Man.EXE hurled his blade at him. This sliced Megaman across the side and Plant Man.EXE rose into the air by standing on a vine. Then he stood erect and swung his left leg just as Megaman became parallel with him. This caused a sickening snap and Desert Man.EXE raised a sandy hand and slammed him into the ground. Beast Man.EXE then swung his fist and three large claws shot out. Megaman didn't have time to dodge the attack before he was slashed across the chest. Finally, Elec Man.EXE grabbed Megaman shoulder and sent a shock pulsing through his body. Megaman cried out in pain, but no one could move because of their fright. The surge stopped within seconds and Megaman stumbled away.

As Fire Man.EXE stepped forward, Elec Man.EXE held up his hand. "We came to make a point and we've made it." Fire Man.EXE started grumbling, but beamed off anyways. All of the EXE Robot Masters followed save for Elec Man.EXE. He looked at the extremely weakened Megaman. "Rest assured. You're outmatched. You may try to fight us separately if you choose, but rest assured, if you do, we will kill you." With that, the final EXE series Robot Master beamed off, leaving Megaman and the group of stunned humans. Just then, Chelsea cautiously stepped forward. "Rocky?" Megaman swayed back and forth, saw a brief image of a black-armored robot, then fainted. "ROCKY!"

Elsewhere, the Boltz Boys had slipped off and hurried home. Once inside, Dag called out, "Uncle Wily! Are you here?" There was some stumbling heard, then Wily appeared with a cane. "Ah, there you are! I was getting worried about you three. What happened?" The three looked at each other. "Some Robot Masters attacked. We managed to get out of there in time though." Wily seemed surprised at this. "Really?" Dez nodded. "Yeah. I'm certain Megaman's gotten there by now." Wily smiled. Ah, very well. I don't know what we'd do without him." Moments later, the boys were in there rooms and Wily was in the basement. "Bass! You worthless piece of scrap metal! Where are you!" Unfortunately, the three needed help figuring something out that they'd seen on TV when they heard this. They pressed up against the corner as a black-armored robot appeared.

"What is it, old man?" Wily mumbled a quick insult. "Things are going as planned! Now that the EXE series have forced Megaman to reveal himself, I want you to finish him off!" Bass snorted. "Why didn't you have them do it? Never mind. It's not important." As he turned to leave, Wily grabbed his shoulder. "Also…" Bass turned his head slightly. "I want you to keep an eye on my nephews. I know them to well and I think that they might suspect something." When this was said, the three made they way back to Dez's room. "I can't believe this! Uncle Wily created the Robot Masters?" Dag sighed. "I hate to say this, but I think that we need to tell the meat about this." Dix looked at his brother. "I hate to say this, but I think you're right." The three agreed on this and then went to their separate rooms.

(A.N. I've made one heck of a blooper! I read the first issue of the Megaman comic again and, due to my apparent lack of light, I now know that Rocky's male friend's name is Alan, not Aaron. Just so you don't get confused by this.)

By now, Chelsea and Alan had taken Megaman and started heading for the nearest hospital. Alan was carrying the unconscious Megaman as Chelsea directed him. "Why do I have to carry him?" Chelsea looked back. ""Cause it's a man job and your the man of us two!" Alan sweatdropped. "Not to be rude, but I think that that's the other way around!" Chelsea ignored this and spun around the corner, running straight into a person. Alan ran up and stopped at the corner where Chelsea looked up at the large stranger and his multi-leveled companions. "Oh, jeez! I'm so…" The second tallest held up a hand. "It's quite aright. No one was…" Suddenly, he noticed Megaman. "Rocky?" Chelsea turned around and gave Alan a confused glance. "How do you…" The four quickly disposed of their clothes to reveal that they were robots as well. "What the…"

The second tallest, who bore a striking resemblance to Elec Man.EXE, ran forward and eased Megaman to the ground. "It's okay! We're his half-brothers!" Chelsea and Alan started, then exchanged glances. "Half-brothers?" Elec Man motioned Bomb Man over. "Get him and let's move!" Bomb Man picked him up and the four ran off. Chelsea and Alan were stunned until Elec Man ran back. "Are you coming or not?" The two started then followed Elec Man. Shortly, they arrived at the Light estate. It was a huge mansion that looked like it was fit to hold fifty people with room to spare. "I just hope that Doc Light can fix this!" Bomb Man said as he ran up to the front door. As the group entered the estate, Bass, who stood on a nearby building, smirked evilly.

* * *

In the next chapter, Megaman regains consciousness and takes on Elec Man.EXE. Also, Chelsea and Alan learn more about Rocky's alter ego. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	6. Taking On A Familiar Form

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman regains consciousness and takes on Elec Man.EXE. Also, Chelsea and Alan learn more about Rocky's alter ego. This chapter is pretty straight-forward. So, here goes nothing. Anyways, here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five

Taking On A Familiar Face

_

* * *

Megaman was in his armor. standing in a fortress of some sort. He began looking inside doors, stopping when he found an empty one. Upon entering it, a capsule appeared and steam sprayed from it as it opened. When it did…_

-Flash-

Rocky woke with a start a female's surprised scream rang out. Rocky immediately clutched his chest in pain. Then, he turned as Elec Man ran to the doorway. "What's going… Doc! Doc, we need you!" Moments later, Dr. Light, Roll, Alan, and Cut Man ran in. "Oh thank God you're okay." Rocky smirked weakly at Alan. "Yeah, I guess. What happened?" Chelsea, who'd been in the room when Rocky woke up, smiled. "About time! You've been out for a whole day!" Rocky looked at her, lowering his arm as the pain diminished. "That's not what I asked." Elec Man stepped forward. "Let me put it this way: EXE series attack you at school, beat the stuffing out of you, your friends take you and run into us, and we bring you here."

Rocky looked down and noticed several needles injected into his arm. "So, you guys didn't…" Alan began rubbing the back of his head. "Not really. We did freak out when we found out that they were ex-Robot Masters. Plus, it also freaked us out that they're your half-brothers." Rocky smiled and looked up. "Big family, huh?" Chelsea smiled back. "Big isn't exactly the term I'd use, but still along the same line." Dr. Light, who'd been examining several monitors walked up to Rocky. "If I could have some privacy, that would be great. I should be done momentarily." Everyone nodded and filed out, but not before Roll hugged Rocky tightly.

As Light began to fiddle with some machinery Rocky brought up the subject of his dream. "I'm not sure what to say, but it might be a vision of some sort. You should probably just forget it though. No reason getting worked up over something that might not even exist." Rocky nodded, but didn't forget it. About an hour or so later, Rocky walked into the living room just as a new bulletin crossed the screen, interrupting Cut Man's show. "Son of a camel stuffer! What is this?" _We interrupt this program to bring you a special new bulletin! The eight Robot Masters who are referred to as the EXE series are attacking various points of the city, including a steamworks facility, an amusement park, an abandoned castle on the outskirts of the city, and a power plant. The EXE series would seriously cripple any of the city functions, major or minor. Only one question comes to mind: Where is Megaman?_

Everyone turned to Rocky as he opened the door. "I have to go. I can't just let them sit back and destroy the city." Dr. Light came in, hearing the newscast on his portable radio. "Rocky, if you are to go out (which you probably will…), then be extremely careful. You haven't healed from your wounds yet." Rocky nodded, then promptly shut the door behind him. "Sometimes I don't know about him." Elec Man smirked. "Yeah, but remember, he's the one who wanted to do this." Chelsea turned to him. "Wanted to do what?" The eldest Robot Masters looked at her. "Wanted to become Megaman. Way back when I and everyone else here were full-fledged Robot Masters, Rocky choose to be converted into a fighting robot to stop us. Thus, Megaman was born." Chelsea and Alan listened intensely as Elec Man continued. "You know that Roll is his full-sister, right?" They nodded in unison. "Well, he's also got a full-brother."

At this time, Dr. Light sat in an easy chair and began scratching his beard. "Ah yes! Protoman." The two turned to him. "Protoman?" Light nodded. "Yes, Rocky's prototype. He's a bit of an odd one, always going into to battle for the thrill, working alone, the anti-social attitude, you get the point." Chelsea and Alan nodded. "However, there is something wrong with his systems." They both started and looked at Dr. Light. Elec Man saved him an explanation though. "Doc Light won't tell us what, but he says that he'll die if he doesn't seek him for help." Chelsea released a small gasp and Alan turned slightly whiter. "What is wrong with him?" Elec Man shrugged. "Only Doc Light knows. Speaking of which…" They turned and saw that the doctor had left.

He was in his laboratory thinking over Protoman's situation when his radio beeped. He swiftly changed the channel and Rocky's voice rang out. _"I'm in the same power plant that I found Elec Man in the first time."_ Light nodded even though he knew that he couldn't see it. "Well done, my boy! Destroying the power plant would just about bring this city to a standstill! You must defeat the EXE series at any cost! But be sure not to push it too hard, Rocky." A brief silence followed. _"Got it!"_

Megaman cut his contact with Dr. Light and looked around. It had been years since he'd been in the power plant, so it looked old even though it was still used. Holes in the ceiling let sunlight slowly enter the building. He continued around until he found a rusted ladder with numerous janitorial signs around it, mainly warning of it being unsafe. Megaman climbed onto it anyways and began scaling it. Once on the next level, he scanned the area before continuing upwards. This continued until he reached one final ladder. He scaled it, but about three-fourths of the way up, it began to shift under the stress. Megaman quickly scaled the last fourth before the ladder gave way and plummeted to the ground. Megaman sighed and stood up only to have someone grab his shoulder. Through instinct, he spun around and fired his buster at Elec Man.EXE.

He was thrown back slightly as he chuckled. "You've learned, but you still don't know everything. I see that you've chosen to fight us. Very well. Seeing as I am the first, you have two choices. You could let me live and try to take on one of my weaker brethren or you could kill me. In that case, a detonator which I implanted inside my body shall activated, signaling my brothers of my death and of your decision." Megaman frowned. "So?" Elec Man.EXE shrugged. "Your choice." Elec Man.EXE immediately lifted his arms and held two fingers together. "Dodge this." He snapped his fingers and a lightning bolt struck down where Megaman jumped from. After charging his buster, he fired it at close range into Elec Man.EXE's chest.

He stumbled backwards, allowing Megaman to tackle him. However, this tackle sent them both hurtling into the hole in the roof and plummeting to the ground below. This caused Elec Man.EXE to course with electricity as Megaman lay limp. He grabbed his side and slowly stood. Elec Man.EXE quickly stood up and kicked Megaman in the side, sending him back to the ground. Elec Man.EXE then charged his generators and grabbed a nearby power cord. Back at the Light estate, which was a huge mansion that could house many more people than it was currently holding, the TV became staticky briefly. "What the…" Suddenly, all of the lights and the TV went out. "Oh, come on!" Cut Man stood up and smacked the TV. "Stupid electronic box! I could do a much better job than this could!" Elec Man smirked. "I know. With as much as you talk, it's the news, talk shows, game shows, and everything else rolled into one, pointless conversation." Chelsea smiled at this insult and turned to Cut Man as he turned to her. "One, that's not funny. Two, why are you taking his side? And three, what the crap is wrong with the TV?"

Back at the power plant, Megaman was thrown back into a wall as the huge blast of electricity. Elec Man.EXE smirked as he charged another attack. Megaman quickly reacted by climbing up the rusted ladder. Elec Man.EXE frowned and threw the cord he was holding back into the machine it emerged from. This caused the power to go back on at the Light estate. "Finally! Stupid piece of crap TV." Cut Man sat down and continued watched a comedy channel as Elec Man occasionally looked up.

In the power plant, Elec Man scaled the ladders one by one until he'd reached the floor with a ladder which had only one supporting beam. He shrugged and began climbing up it as far to the right of it as he could. Just as Elec Man.EXE got to the top, he remembered seeing a swift blur moving down towards the ground as he was climbing up. Before he could react, though, Megaman shoved the ladder backwards over the rail. He plummeted to the ground, realizing what the blur was seconds before his impact with the ground. As he landed, he was impaled with the other supporting rail of the ladder and the other end emerged from his chest. He just lay there, twitching his fingers in shock. As he gazed up, Megaman looked over the rail at him. By the time he got to the bottom, Elec Man.EXE was no more. Megaman raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Guess you can't expect everyone to tell the truth. He wasn't that hard." He quickly located the special chip found on all Robot Masters and took it with him as he exited.

Several minutes later, Megaman flew into the yard of Light's estate on Rush Jet. He jumped off as Rush transformed back. Chelsea, Alan, Roll, Elec Man, Cut Man, and Dr. Light all exited to welcome him beck. His armor folded off as he transformed back into Rocky as Cut Man walked forward. "First thing first, is he dead?" Rocky nodded. "Good. Now, what the crap did you do? The TV lost power! And I was watching something important!" Elec Man sighed. "You were watching Reno 911 on Comedy Central." Cut Man shrugged. "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Elec Man rolled his eyes and began walking back to the house. "I'll be inside if you need me." As everyone turned to walk back inside, Rocky tripped, but never hit the ground. Instead, someone grabbed his leg and flipped him over his own body, into the cement on the other side of him. Rocky grabbed his side in pain and barely managed a gasp, then a dodge as Elec Man.EXE punched the ground. The pole had been broken, but a small portion of it still lay impaled in his chest.

"You'll… Never… Become… Like us…" Rocky reached for his watch, but Elec Man.EXE swung his fist at him. It never made contact, but a large thunderbolt shot forward. Suddenly, in a beam of light and an odd whistle, a shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attack. "Protoman!" He smirked. "You've got interesting ideas on how to finish them, but you've got to finish the job before leaving." He spun around and fired his buster at Elec Man.EXE around the left side of his shield, which lay on his back. Elec Man.EXE began walking towards them as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Cut Man running for it. Behind him, the original Elec Man stood there. He placed one hand above and below the lightning bolt on his chest. Then, after swiftly withdrawing his hands, he replaced them as an electrical charge was created. "There's only room for one Elec Man. And that's me." He threw his arms forward and an electrical wind surrounded Elec Man.EXE. In a sudden blaze of light, Elec Man.EXE exploded into numerous particles and as truly no more.

A few minutes later, Protoman sat in the living room as Chelsea and Alan expected him. He wore red armor and had a black visor emerged from the top of it. A long, yellow scarf was tied to his neck and a large shield was strapped to his back. Then, Rocky and Dr. Light walked in. "New weapon?" Alan raised an eyebrow and turned to Cut Man. "Huh?" Rocky smirked. "Every time I beat a Robot Master, I get a special ability from that robot. In this case, I got something called Lightning Grapple." Dr. Light smirked and explained. "Lightning Grapple is a thunderbolt fired from the buster which acts as both an offensive strike and a grapple. Of course, the weapon does have limited ammo and it's special range of fire. It won't work if, from what I've gathered, the target grapple hook or something of the sort is about twenty feet away. In other words, it's range is very limited and you've got to get pretty close to use it."

Rocky smirked and turned to Protoman. "Looks like we got a bit carried away, huh?" He stood up. "I might as well help you with these guys. Besides, I've got nothing better to do." Before Dr. Light could say anything, he turned and exited the household. Dr. Light sighed and scratched his chin. "As you can tell, the chance of actually convincing him to take my help is pretty farfetched." Chelsea nodded as Alan just stared in the direction he'd left.

Elsewhere, Wily entered the living room where his nephews were watching TV. "Hello boys." They all welcomed him and he sat down. _"This is another special new bulletin, after the recent and brief power outage, is has been confirmed by sources close to the Light estate that Rocky Light, now better known as Megaman, has in fact eliminated the first of the EXE series. Now that Megaman is back in the picture, will he be able to deal with the others?"_ Dez noticed Wily's eye began twitching when this was finished. "Is something wrong?" Wily started and turned to him. "Oh, no. It's just that I think that these Robot Masters deserve a reasonable trial as humans are. Give them a chance to make good of their crimes. That's what I say." The three brothers exchanged glances and slowly scooted away.

* * *

In the next chapter, Megaman takes on the fiery EXE series Robot Master and things start looking worse for the Boltz Boys. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	7. Wildfire

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman takes on the fiery EXE series Robot Master and things start looking worse for the Boltz Boys. In case your wondering, Protoman will be in most chapters from here on. Anyways, here's chapter six!

* * *

Chapter Six

Wildfire

* * *

Rocky was currently being driven to the steamworks facility along with Protoman. The steamworks purified the water that people drank and also contributed to a hydroelectric plant. This would halt few of the systems in the city, but it would still be a bad situation seeing as most of that power went to marketplaces and food storage warehouses. Chelsea, Alan, Dr. Light, Roll, and Elec Man all sat in the car as well, leaving Fr. Light to drive. "The steamworks is divided into four sections: north, south, east, and west wings. You'll have to thoroughly check each of them if you plan on finding Fire Man.EXE." Megaman nodded and clicked his watch, turning into Megaman. Protoman just gazed out the window until they arrived. "Even we are not allowed here for very long, so we'll wait for you at your high school." Megaman and Protoman left and Rocky nodded.

As the limo took off, Protoman turned to the looming maze of metal. "I'll take north and south. You take the east and west." Megaman nodded and the two careful entered the steamworks and split up. After twenty minutes of looking, Megaman had found nothing. "All clear on the east. How are you?" Protoman's voice rang out. _"All clear in the south. I'm heading to the north, so we'll probably run into each other in the center. If you're not there, when I arrive, I'll wait. In five minutes, I'll come looking."_ Megaman nodded. "Got it." As he went to leave, one of the nearby machines sprung to life and Megaman barely managed to roll away as it spat out fire. Suddenly, Fire Man.EXE jumped down from an elevated pipe and landed in front of Megaman where he punched forward, narrowly missing Megaman's neck.

"You'll have to miss this date 'cause I'm burning up inside waiting for a battle." Megaman sweatdropped. "Cut it out with the fire puns. There _really_ bad." Fire Man.EXE growled and punched forward. Megaman dodged it and fired his buster into Fire Man.EXE's chest. This threw him backwards, but another machine spitting fire forced Megaman to jump onto a high platform. Fire Man.EXE easily jumped onto another one nearby, then jumped to the platform with Megaman. There, Megaman dodged as Fire Man.EXE lunged forward. He then keeled over and launched a wave of fire from his head burner.

Meanwhile, just as the Light limo passed through the entrance/ exit gates, Elec Man woke up after dozing off. Immediately, he noticed something. "Um… Doc…" Dr. Light looked in the rearview mirror to notice that he was alone in the back. "I believe that two of our passengers fell overboard." Immediately, Dr. Light slammed on the brakes and turned around. Back in the steamworks, Alan and Chelsea were carefully maneuvering through the steamworks. It had been Chelsea's idea and Alan had followed so he wouldn't be called a sissy. "Hey, I see him!" Alan pointed to the distant battle of Megaman and Fire Man.EXE.

As Fire Man.EXE shot flames out of his hands, Megaman rolled away and fired his buster again. This time, Fire Man.EXE jumped to one of the highest points in the steamworks. Megaman looked at the great distance, then remembered something. He changed weapons and his armor became light yellow and gray. Alan and Chelsea, who were closer now, looked on in awe. "Sweet. That doesn't look half bad on him." Megaman took a running jump and managed to grab the edge of the platform. With semi-swift speed, Megaman used his grapple to pull himself up to the top. He climbed onto the platform and immediately dropped back down as Fire Man.EXE fired (no pun intended) a ball of fire. He quickly pulled himself up and fired lightning grapple. This knocked him back a ways and made his course with electricity.

Then, Fire Man.EXE jumped onto the central tower, the absolute highest point in the steamworks. It towered several stories from the ground and falling meant certain death, even to Rocky. He took another running jump and used Lightning Grapple. After using this for about four platforms, he reached the top and was nearly knocked off by a charging Fire Man.EXE. He then began stepping on Megaman's hand, causing him to sneer in pain. He raised his buster and fired at his face, knocking him back. He then grabbed his leg and pulled him off of the platform. However, Fire Man.EXE caught Megaman's leg and now dangled from that. Megaman began to slip and he got an idea.

To the shock and horror of Alan and Chelsea, Megaman let go and waited until the next platform came by to fire Lightning Grapple. He slammed against the side of the wall as Fire Man.EXE lost his grip on one of Megaman's legs and slipped off. "What? NO!" He plummeted to the ground, crying in shock and alarm as he created a huge crater in the ground and stopped moving. Megaman slowly climbed up and used his final Lightning Grapple to climb up to the top of the tower. After looking around, he noticed Alan and Chelsea. Alan waved in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, they ran a little ways back and, seconds later, Fire Man.EXE reappeared with huge streams of fire trailing from his hands. "Here's Johnny!" He never touched the ground because Protoman ran in and jumped on his back. Then, he caught Fire Man.EXE as he landed, flipped him, fired his buster at his chest, and sent Fire Man.EXE plummeting into the water below on the outskirts of the facility. A huge geyser of water emerged, followed shortly thereafter by many particles of light.

Upon getting his feet back on solid ground, Alan and Chelsea ran up. Immediately, Alan pointed at his friend. "Her idea." Megaman frowned. "I don't care who's idea it was, it was madness to come in here! Promise me you'll never do this again!" The two reluctantly promised and the four left. Back outside, Dr. Light was having trouble with the guard. "There are two humans in there who snuck out of…" He shrugged. "Sorry, visiting hours are…" The four walked into view and Protoman smirked. "Interesting. I never knew that those machines could spit fire." The guard seemed to panic and began running towards the steamworks. "Oh man! Not again!" Protoman shrugged. "Where would we be without gullible people?"

Back at the mansion, the group was soon informed of Rocky's new weapon. "This one is called Wildfire Cyclone. This is a powerful flame-based attack that can burn several different types of metals, wood, and even stone. This can also set some enemies ablaze. But this is a very limited attack and it's range is not that good." Megaman nodded and went outside to test it out. Elec Man then smirked, insulted Cut Man for no reason, and went back to his crossword.

Elsewhere, the Boltz Boys were getting ready to go for a walk when they saw their uncle Wily leave. "Wonder where he's going?" Dix shrugged. "Who knows." They opened the door after a few minutes and screamed as they saw Bass standing there. "Greetings. I'm your new babysitter and the first rule is no outdoor playing." He walked in, shut the door, and locked it. "Your uncle (being the old man that his is) has told me to watch over you three and I will do this. I'm Bass and I suggest not trying the back door. Dag had already run for it and screamed from the kitchen. He ran back in as a purple wolf-like dog ran in after him. "I see you've met Treble. Now, I suggest we go to your room, wait until he returns, and have ourselves a nice, fun time." The three brothers looked at each other nervously as the hesitantly moved up towards their rooms.

* * *

In the next chapter, Megaman takes on the stealthiest of the EXE series and problems begin to emerge, not for the Boltz Boys, but for Bass. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	8. I Spy

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman takes on the stealthiest of the EXE series and problems begin to emerge, not for the Boltz Boys, but for Bass. I'm just going to get to the point. Here's chapter seven!

* * *

Chapter Seven

I Spy

_

* * *

Be careful or I'll have to hurt in a way the EXE series could only dream of doing! Megaman smirked as he remembered Chelsea's 'threat' just before he'd left for a nearby state park, where Stealth Man.EXE lay in wait. He was currently flying above the city on Rush Jet when her suddenly had a vision._

-Flash-

_A single capsule… Way too many wires… Something was wrong… Megaman slowly made his way over to the capsule and opened it. Inside, an incomplete robot lay. Megaman somehow knew who it was and pointed his buster at it. Suddenly, its' eyes snapped opened, it crushed his buster with a swift punch, and with another punch, his head turned 160° before he…_

-End Flash-

He snapped back to reality and shook his head. He looked down and saw the state park. "I'll go on foot from here, Rush." The dog barked in response and Megaman flipped off as Rush beamed back to the Light estate. Megaman fell several stories before shooting Lightning Grapple and catching a flagpole with it. He spun around it to the ground, where it returned to his buster. Just to be safe, Megaman switched to Wildfire Cyclone and his armor changed to a combo of red and light orange. Before he knew what happened, a missile flew towards him and he barely managed to roll into the brush as it hit the flagpole, nearly toppling it.

"You cannot hide forever! I will find you eventually." Megaman waited until the right time and quietly moved a little further behind the brush. Search Man.EXE, who'd walked past him, stopped and spun around. Megaman kept low as he eventually turned back around and continued walking. He paused by the flagpole and Megaman quietly moved back onto the dirt path. He brought out Lightning Grapple and fired it at the tip of the leaning flagpole. As he flew over Search Man.EXE's head, he started and looked behind him, having seen the grapple first. Megaman kicked the flagpole's top and jumped to the ground as Search Man.EXE turned back around and had a flagpole land on top of him.

Search Man.EXE growled loudly and knocked the flagpole off as he jumped to his feet. Megaman took off and the EXE Robot Master took off after him. He fired several missiles at him, many of which missed by a large margin. Megaman eventually broke away and dove back into the brush. Then, he waited as Search Man.EXE ran past and stopped. He held a hand to the side of his head and his scope became a light red. "Infrared." He looked to both sides of him and began walking down the path while looking to his sides. Then, Megaman came up with a plan, but it would involve a secluded part of the park.

So, for about fifteen minutes, Megaman slowly and quietly followed Search Man.EXE before finally reached a circular patch of trees that were several yards away from the others. That's when Megaman lunged forward and took Search Man.EXE out by knocking his legs in. He quickly dove into the trees where he used Wildfire Cyclone. Instantaneously, the trees began burning, thus scrambling Search Man.EXE's infrared scope. "Very clever, Megaman." He said as he stood up. ""However, even you cannot survive… What?" A flaming tree snapped and the top half fell towards him. He rolled away where Megaman ran into him and took them both into the small pond which was nearby.

Megaman opened his eyes and saw Search Man.EXE shooting three missiles at him like torpedoes. He quickly swam out of harm's way and got another idea. He quickly swam to the surface and climbed out. Then, he brought out Lightning Grapple and spun around. Just as Search Man.EXE was about to break the surface, Megaman fired and Search Man.EXE was short-circuited. After all, water conducts electricity. Search Man.EXE didn't explode, but his almost lifeless body floated to the surface. His weight flipped him onto his back and, somehow, he managed the strength to talk. "Perhaps… What I'm doing is wrong… But… You must stop him… Take this…" He took a chip from his cannon and weakly handed it to Megaman who reluctantly accepted it. "It is a… Special weapon chip… Use it to… Defeat him…" Megaman looked at the Robot Master. "Defeat who?" Search Man.EXE took his last bits of energy and said. "Use it… To… Defeat…" He never finished because then, his energy ran out and Search Man.EXE was no more.

Megaman quickly extinguished the fire and propped Search Man.EXE's body against a pedestal in the center of the area. It was, he thought, the least he could do. He then beamed out and returned to the Light estate where his friends greeted him. "How'd it go?" Megaman, who'd turned back into Rocky, smirked. "Fine. Search Man.EXE gave me this chip personally and told me to use it to defeat him." Elecman snatched the chip before Dr. Light could and looked at it. "Defeat who?" Rocky shrugged. "Don't know. He died before he could tell me." Elecman frowned and handed the chip to Dr. Light before returning his gaze to the crossword puzzle he'd been doing. "Sniper Missile. A powerful missile-based attack. It is a good airborne attack, but it can also be used as a torpedo-like projectile. And, before you ask, you learn to identify this stuff when you're around microchips all the time." Dr. Light shrugged and went to his lab, leaving a confused trio of friends.

Meanwhile, the Boltz Boys were still dealing with Bass and Treble. They currently stood at the top of the basement steps. "Stay here. Treble, sick 'em if they try to leave." As Bass proceeded down the stairs, the three brothers looked behind them and the now laying Treble, who was looking at them. At the bottom of the stairs, Bass maneuvered through the junk before coming across a steel-plated door. "Let's see what the old man is up to now." He easily hacked into the system and entered the room. It was very simple; nothing except a large computer occupied it. "What the hell…" Bass walked over and hacked into its' system as well. He became curious and opened the first file he noticed, a file labeled 'Virus'. It immediately brought up pictures and blueprints of a certain robot that made Bass instantly jump backwards. "This is… It… Can't be…"

Although Bass was relatively new, he'd annoyed Wily to the point where he'd shown Bass some blueprints of a robot Bass described as a 'girly-looking, long-haired robot'. Of course, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was. Bass slowly walked back to the computer and began sweating a clod sweat as he read numerous passages of information on the robot, one Wily simply called 'Zero'.

* * *

Dun dun dun! In the next chapter, Megaman takes on the biggest of the EXE series in a trip to an amusement park that he, Alan, and Chelsea won't soon forget. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	9. The Belly Of The Beast

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, Megaman takes on the biggest of the EXE series in a trip to an amusement park that he, Alan, and Chelsea won't soon forget. For those of you who haven't noticed, Beast Man.EXE is just the enhanced form of Slash Man from MM7. Just pointing that out. Here's chapter eight!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Belly Of The Beast

* * *

Bass emerged from the basement in a sweat and, before anyone asked what was wrong, he pointed to the brothers. "You! Room! Now!" The Boltz Boys got the picture and ran up to their room. Treble went to follow them, but Bass motioned for him to stop. "Let them try to escape. I'll catch them soon enough." He turned on the TV to distract him from what was going on. _"This is a breaking news story! The remains of an EXE series Robot Master has been discovered lying in the Megalopolis State Park. In unrelated news, a flying saucer has been seen flying over the city ad has prevented all of the police force's attempts to destroy it."_ Bass sighed and chuckled. "Old man has his work cut out for him. He got up and walked to the brothers' room. He kicked the door in and sighed. "How 'bout that, Treble. They all went to… DAMMIT!" That's when he noticed the open window. He ripped the covers off and found a generously placed bunch of stuff in the form of each brother. "Why those little… Oh, I'll ground them for a century if I get my hands on them." He combined with Treble, jumped out of the window, and flew off.

Meanwhile, Rocky, Chelsea, and Alan were heading to the amusement park. "I heard there's this new roller coaster that's guaranteed to make you hurl." Alan smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'll just stick to the shooting gallery or something." Chelsea scoffed and Rocky intervened. "You do know that were going there to locate and destroy Beast Man.EXE, right?" They nodded in unison. "We can't do much to help, so we'll just skim around until you're done." Rocky sighed and shook his head. He knew Chelsea. Once she made a decision, only the Apocalypse would change her mind. "We're here!" Auto stopped and the three entered the park manager's office. After talking things out, they managed to get in free of charge. "It's one of those many things that makes it good being a Light." Chelsea scoffed. "it's one of those many things that makes it good to know a Light." Rocky smirked and they entered the park.

They came up with a place to meet and Rocky set off. It didn't take long for, within minutes of separating, he found Beast Man.EXE on top of the new roller coaster. "Lovely." Many people were already noticing him and trying to get away from the coaster, but Megaman made his way through the crowd, pressed his watch, and entered the waiting room. "I need a coaster to take me up there!" He said this because Rush couldn't climb as steeply as needed. So, this was plan B. The operator pointed up the first large slope of the coaster and Megaman began running up it. He eventually reached the car and jumped onto the front of it. "How 'bout that." He turned around and Chelsea waved as Alan just smirked weakly. "We got on this after we realized he was on it." Megaman turned to Beast Man.EXE who noticed him, jumped high into the air, and landed much farther in the track. Megaman sighed. "I hate babysitting."

He knew Chelsea was going to smack him for that later, but right now he didn't care. "Aren't you going to buckle in?" Megaman started as he realized the huge downhill slope was right in front of them. "Oh boy." The thing that people saw was a roller coaster reaching the top of its' first big hill and Megaman nearly flying off as it flew downwards. "I can see how Alan didn't want to try this!" Megaman tried his best to cling onto the coaster and was nearly thrown off when the first sharp turn came into play. All Megaman tried to do for the next few seconds was not trying to fly off and trying to prevent Alan from hurling. Suddenly, then made another turn and began going up a smaller hill. "Unbuckle your belts." Alan started. "Are you crazy?" Megaman pointed to a not-so-far-away Beast Man.EXE who was standing on the other side of a gaping hole where track once stood. "Proceeding to obey." Alan and Chelsea stood up and gripped onto Megaman tightly. "Hold on! It's gonna be risky, but its' our only chance!" The coaster flew down wards, into the curved sloped caused by the destroyed attack, and flew into the air. Megaman jumped off and his armor became light yellow as he shot Lightning Grapple at the coaster's destroyed line. He swung into a bunch of trees were they softly landed as the coaster smashed into the ground.

"Oh… My… God…" Alan's breath came in slow puffs because he'd continuously yelled, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Megaman helped them both up where they walked out of the trees and Megaman received applause and cheers for his rescue. He smirked softly until Beast Man.EXE jumped down in front of him. "Impressive. I never thought you'd survive that, let alone save your human friends. "But no matter. The three prior to me were a triplex of idiocy. I know how to gain power and also know how to control it." His large claw shot out again and Megaman's friends swiftly moved towards the crowd. "Now, let's see what you're really made of." He leapt into the air and began sailing over the entire park. "First test! See if you can locate me!" Megaman took off after him and, within minutes, found him standing in a small crater near a dinosaur-based coaster. "Second test. See if you can escape me." He lunged forward and Megaman took off, jumping into a shooting gallery. Beast Man.EXE stomped past him and Megaman brought out Sniper Missile. He jumped out of it as the crowd walked right up to the Robot Master's face just as Megaman fired at him. "Very good. Now, test three. See if you can survive me!"

He spun around and tore the shooting gallery to pieces as Megaman did a backflip to avoid it. His armor became light red and he slid under Beast Man.EXE. "Wildfire Cyclone!" He used the flame attack underneath Beast Man.EXE and he burst into flames. "Agh! Ack!" He stumbled to his feet only to his feet as the flames burnt out, leaving behind a toasted armor. He swung his claw angrily at Megaman and he shot off another flame cyclone. This one knocked Beast Man.EXE onto his back where a large coaster came heading for him. He'd destroyed part of the rail of the dino coaster, not realizing that Megaman would actually leave the area. So, Beast Man.EXE got a face full of twisted metal and he lay limp for a few minutes before standing up weakly. "You… How dare you… You try and deny us our own places in society and yet you cannot stand the mistreatment of robots… Who's side are you on?" A large piece of metal fell from his chest and a small chip popped out of it as it broke. "I'm falling apart, Megaman. But rest assured, this is far from over."

Within minutes, to the dismay of many people, the park was closed for repairs and Megaman grabbed the chip. "So, what now?" Megaman smirked. "Hold on." He gripped their shoulders and beamed back to the Light estate. After shaking off the effects of teleportation, they entered the house and Elecman began clapping. "Well done. You not only saved human lives, but you made sure that another Robot Master doesn't show his face in this city again." Rocky shook his head as he tossed the chip to Elecman, who studied it. "Uppercut Claw. A powerful uppercut attack that converts your hand into a powerful blade of energy. This is a very powerful attack and I estimate that you can only use it about four times." Rocky shrugged, then joined his friends and half-brothers in watching TV. Elsewhere, the Boltz Boys were currently seeking shelter at their school. They'd actually found and unlocked a window, which was unusual for the weekends, and snuck in. "I hope what's-his-face doesn't find us here." Dag sighed. "It's Bass." So, they just sat there, pondering on what to do next as Bass continued searching for them.

* * *

In the next chapter, nighttime falls and Megaman takes on the prince of darkness. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	10. Welcome To Transylvania

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In the next chapter, nighttime falls and Megaman takes on the prince of darkness. I don't really have anything to say, so let's get to the point! Here's chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Welcome To Transylvania

* * *

Night fell and Megaman made his way into the forest at the same state park Stealth Man.EXE had been found. His body had long been recovered, but traces of oil were still in the water. He looked around and began to call Dr. Light when two fangs bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and struck the attacker in the face with his good fist. Shade Man.EXE flew backwards and a hand lightly to his face. "Would it be appropriate to say 'I want to suck your blood'?" Megaman aimed his buster at him as two small trails of blood began running down his arm. "Hmmm… Apparently not. You are quite the combatant if you have defeated four of my brethren already. However, it is nighttime and I rule the night." Shade Man.EXE jumped into the sky before disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Megaman spun his buster around for a few seconds before he held still.

A twig snapped to his left and he fired a buster shot towards it. "Hey! Watch it, freak!" Megaman started as he noticed the voice of Dix, one of the Boltz Boys. Within seconds, Megaman poked his head out of the trees and the three boys fell over each other as they cried out. "Quiet down! It's me." Dez slowly pointed a finger up and the glowing red eyes behind Megaman. "I know." Megaman raised an eyebrow when two claws clamped down onto his shoulders. "I see." The next thing he knew, Megaman was soaring in the air and Shade Man.EXE was flying swiftly towards him with his claws ready. As he reached back, Megaman righted himself and fired a buster shot just as Shade Man.EXE swung at him. The Robot Master gasped and looked to his right as his arm fell to the ground below and exploded near the Botlz Boys. "Rush!" Megaman cried out and the red robot dog appeared as Rush Jet under him. Shade Man.EXE flew a little ways away from Megaman before clutching his arm.

"You are an impressive battler indeed, but not as good as I." Shade Man.EXE lunged forward with his claws and snatched Megaman from Rush, who immediately began flying after them. By now, the Boltz Boys had began running again. "What about Rocky?" ix swung a fist and knocked a branch out of his way. "He'll be fine! He can take care of himself!" Actually, Megaman was currently being flown over Mega City's nighttime traffic by Shade Man.EXE as he kept firing at him. "You're seriously getting on my nerves!" Shade Man.EXE smirked fiendishly. "As you are mine." Shade Man.EXE dropped Megaman and he landed roughly on top of a traffic signal. The signal nearly shorted out, but stayed online. Shade Man.EXE landed on the one on the other side of the road as Megaman picked himself up.

"As much as I enjoy the forest, the city is a much nicer place, even if it is polluted with lights. On the pro side of things, there is more than enough ways to finish someone like you off!" Shade Man.EXE lunged forward again and kicked off of the signal as Megaman fired into his chest. Megaman plummeted several stories before Rush flew up and caught him. "I'd never thought I be so glad to see you." Rush barked as Shade Man.EXE recovered and took up the chase. Megaman shifted his positioning and sat facing Shade Man.EXE as Rush flew forward. "Rush, try and avoid hitting stuff!" Again, the dog barked and Megaman began shooting at Shade Man.EXE as his legs hung off the sides. The vamperic Robot Master dodged the attacks and attempted to dodge traffic, but was clipped by a sedan. This is, mind you, taking place in the air because, in case you didn't know, the traffic of Mega City flies. This went on for several minutes before the traffic thinned and went downward.

At the Light Estate, Elecman was on the porch doing a crossword. "Let's see… 25 across… Seven letters… Rooster hole… Hmmm…" Elecman happened to look up as Alan and Chelsea walked up with sleeping bags. "Spending the night, eh? Two things real fast. First, Bombman snores. If you're in the room next to him, feel free to get up and throw a pillow or something at him. And two, Rocky's out after another Robot Master. He should be back about…" Elecman glanced down at a small watch he wore. "…now." At that moment, Fireman was seen walking up to the gate of the estate. "Well, it's not Rocky, but it'll do." Elecman stood up as the humans turned to him. "Doc, Fireman's back!" Fireman placed his hand on a console as the machine scanned it and allowed him to enter and close the gate. As Iceman and Dr. Light walked out, Alan noticed a rocket or something in the air. "What's that?" He pointed at it as Fireman continued walking up the sidewalk. Megaman, Rush, and Shade Man.EXE came into view and, as Shade Man.EXE lunged at Megaman with his claw. Fireman pointed his burner skyward and shot a large pillar of flame that consumed the EXE Robot Master and brought him smashing to the ground where he exploded into thousands of particles.

"It's called reading someone's face. You'll probably want to look it up, Elecman." Fireman lowered his buster and casually walked into the manor as Megaman and Rush dropped to the ground. "I almost had him." Fireman turned the corner and called from inside. "I'll bet you did!" Megaman turned back into Rocky and smirked. "Your shoulder!" Rocky followed Chelsea's gaze to where the clotting wound that Shade Man.EXE had made. "It's nothing." Elecman walked up after walking to shift through the wreckage of the robot. "Found it!" He handed a chip to Dr. Light and then turned to Rocky. "Terror Flash, a second-long flash attack that either destroys all enemies or weakens one large enemy."

An hour later, Rocky, Alan, and Chelsea were conversing in the living room while everyone, save Elecman who sat in a chair near them, was sleeping. "Protoman's run off again. I hope he'll be okay. He said he'd might as well help me with these things, but he's only helped out with Elec Man.EXE." Elecman, who nearly fallen asleep, started and stood abruptly. "Cockpit!" The three friends turned to him and gained a 'Dare to explain?' sort of look. "Elecman smirked and wrote the word into his crossword. "You wouldn't understand. See you guys tomorrow." Elecman maneuvered around them and the thing bid him good night."

Elsewhere, the Boltz Boys had snuck back into their house and were sneaking into the basement. They'd barely gotten to the bottom of the stairs when their uncle appeared at the top of them. "Useless robot! I told you to watch them and you can't even do that!" Wily looked down and noticed his nephews looking up at him as Bass walked up. "Well, if a certain old man would… Well, I'll be damned! There they are. Found 'em." Wily threw an annoyed look at Bass before starting to walk down the stairs. "Now, boys. I can…" Too late. The Boltz Boys dashed forward the basement window and Dix easily slid through it. "After them!" Dez slid through next and they both began helping Dag up through the window as Bass jumped over the stairs' railing. "Treble! Kill!" Treble woke with a start as he moved around the corner of the house and noticed the three Boltz Boys fall backwards as they escaped their basement. Treble growled and began running after them as the boys began running like they'd never had before.

* * *

In the next chapter, Rocky heads to the desert and faces off with an unusual Robot Master. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	11. The Ocean Of Sand

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Rocky heads to the desert and faces off with an unusual Robot Master. I apologize for the wait, but here it is. Here's chapter ten!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Ten

The Ocean of Sand

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Morning came and Megaman headed out for the artificial plant research lab. They had several species of rare plants, including several types of cacti. Dr. Light had called in and asked that they be removed due to the lack of a nearby desert. Megaman walked in and immediately escorted to the display. Megaman jumped in and looked around. It was a decently area, but big enough for Desert Man.EXE. "Come to see my new home?" Megaman, shocked looked down and was almost immediately pulled under the sand due to a sandy hand.

Moments later, he surfaced and climbed out. Megaman then used Lightning Grapple to hang from the lights that hung from the ceiling. A large hand ripped from the ground and went to grab him, but he maneuvered around it and dropped to the ground. However, a hole which was Desert Man.EXE's mouth opened and Megaman fell into it. Again, moments later, Megaman. He sputtered out sand and took off his helmet to shake it free from his hair as well.

"He said something about a nearby body of sand. Do you know what he's talking about?" The researcher thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "There's a playground not too far from here that's got a sandbox!" Megaman replaced his helmet and thanked him before running out of the facility. He jumped off of the roof and called for Rush. When he landed on him, he began flying in the direction of the playground. Meanwhile…

"Did we lose that thing?"

"I sure hope so."

"I'm getting tired of this. If Uncle Wily made that guy…"

"Then?"

"Like or not, we've got to tell Rocky about this."

"What?"

Dez raised a defensive arm slightly before lowering it. "We've put him through hell, yet we need him now more than ever." The other two agreed just as screaming was heard. They moved around the corner and saw a large hand emerging from the sandbox.

"What about this?"

"He'll find out. Let's move!"

Megaman finally reached the park just as Desert Man.EXE's hand was rising from the sandbox. He also saw the Boltz Boys running for it. "Cowards." He jumped off of Rush and landed in front of the sandbox. He fired a buster shot at the hand and it immediately. "On the run already?" A mouth formed in the sandbox and Megaman walked up to it. "No, I'm merely showing that your assumption of me being here was wrong." Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Wrong? Where else could you…" He suddenly started as he realized. "The ocean! Tons of sand is underwater!" Desert Man.EXE laughed. "Yes, there is. Who needs a desert when you've got an ocean?" With that, the mouth disappeared. Back at the Light estate, Alan and Chelsea were just getting up as they noticed the lack of Rocky.

"Got up early and went look for… Don't tell me… Desert Man!"

"Correction. It's Desert Man.EXE."

"Big difference!"

"It is. EXE Robot Masters are stronger than the original ones."

Alan and Chelsea turned to see Elecman in his chair working on a crossword and Cutman with the TV remote in his hand. "Nice to see you two are up and arguing." Elecman smirked. "It's a ritual." Cutman suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed towards the TV.

"…_say that a large, sandy creature has begun crawling out of the ocean and making its' way down the street. Sources say that…"_

"_It's Desert Man.EXE! What's so hard to remember about that!"_

"_Apparently, this creature is annoyed that…"_

"_Desert Man!"_

"_My, my! We are quick. Take this!"_

Megaman arrived at the edge of ocean just as Desert Man.EXE had crawled out. He threw a sandy hand at Megaman , who easily dodged it and fired a buster shot. However, it went through him and Desert Man.EXE was able to grab him. "I've been getting hungry." With that, Desert Man.EXE tossed Megaman into his mouth. "Fire, Rocky! Fire!" Elecman began acting as if this were a sporting event. Desert Man.EXE chuckled before sniffing the air. "Is it getting hot in here? Hot!" Just as he went to cry out, a whitish flash took place and, when it died down, Desert Man.EXE was sand anymore. He was glass.

Megaman _had_ used fire and, due to the ferocity of the flames, he'd turned Desert Man.EXE into Glass Man.EXE. With a few good smashes, Megaman burst through his opponent's stomach and the whole thing shattered. He turned around, picked up a shard with a microchip in it, and beamed off, leaving behind a stunned news crew. Upon his return to the estate, he was greeting by Elecman congratulating him for a brilliant display of intelligence. Upon examining the chip, Elecman snorted.

"Sand Wall. By swinging your hand, you can create a wall of sand. It doesn't last long and it only blocks energy shots. Pretty useless if you ask me." He tossed the chip back to Rocky. "So, do you always get up this early?" Rocky looked up to a barely-awake Chelsea. "Only when I can't sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Not much of a chapter, but it's not much of a boss either. Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman takes on what is personally my favorite Robot Master, Tomahawk Man. Until then, Read and Review and I'll finish this sucker!


	12. Indian Resolutions

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Megaman takes on what is personally my favorite Robot Master, Tomahawk Man. I don't know why, but I like him. Emphasis on like. Anyways, here's chapter eleven!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Eleven

Indian Resolutions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------About an hour later, Rocky headed to an Indian reservation in hopes of finding Tomahawk Man.EXE. Sure enough, he'd barely entered when he saw him sitting Indian-style facing away from him. "Two left. Well done. It appears that there is strength in numbers." He stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Maybe it is that you can fight us separate, but not together." Megaman pointed his buster at the Robot Master. "You caught me by surprise." Tomahawk Man.EXE just rolled his eyes. "If you insist." He suddenly lunged forward and grazed Megaman's neck with his tomahawk. "And that?"

Megaman spun around only to see an empty patch of air. "What the…" Tomahawk Man.EXE jumped down behind him and slashed his back. Megaman spun around and saw him retreat into the trees. Megaman then began running in hopes that he'd be followed. He just got an idea, but it relied on Tomahawk Man.EXE's intelligence. Sure enough, he was followed. Megaman then got to the edge of a small pond and he turned around to be tackled by Tomahawk Man.EXE. Megaman grabbed his arm and dragged them both in. Underwater, Tomahawk Man.EXE's swings were greatly reduced and they did crap for damage.

Eventually, Tomahawk Man.EXE threw his tomahawk at Megaman, but it stopped spinning in front of him. Megaman simply grabbed the tomahawk and fished out the chip that gave him the weapon and inserted it into the buster. Tomahawk Man.EXE then grabbed him and threw him out of the water and into the air. As he jumped out, Megaman used the weapon he just got and a tomahawk was fired, slashing Tomahawk Man.EXE's face. As Megaman fell past him, he grabbed Tomahawk Man.EXE and threw him higher into the air. He surfaced and fired a charged shot through his chest.

He landed outside of the pond and Megaman swam to land. As the Indians who lived there began walking up, Megaman jumped out and walked over to the body. It didn't moved, but the tomahawk, which Megaman held, wasn't there. He shrugged and began walking away when the humans gasped. In a split-second, Megaman spun around and whipped the tomahawk back at its' owner. It embedded itself in Tomahawk Man.EXE's head and he fell onto his back, expired.

Elsewhere, Elecman, Iceman, Gutsman, Alan, and Chelsea had all traveled to the robot museum. "Why are here again? Isn't this place closed?" Elecman shot a spark at the door and it unlocked itself. "Yeah, but I think that you need to see this." As soon as they entered, the lights turned on. Elecman shut and locked the door as Alan, Chelsea, and Iceman all looked in awe at the different rows of previous Robot Masters. Elecman began walking into the back and placed a device under the console controlling the glass case holding Metalman. As he explained about the Robot Masters, he continued putting a device under every console in the area. "There were all created by who every made us go Robot Master the one time."

Once he finished, he began walking off with the backpack he'd held the devices in. "I've got to do… something… of a mysterious nature… Be right back!" He unlocked the door to the souvenir shop and began stuffing his pack full of merchandise. The last thing he grabbed was a bobblehead of himself. He smirked and stuffed it in. He then left a large amount of Zenny on the counter before exiting the room and locking the door. "I'm back. Actually, there's one last thing I've got to do." His hand began sparking and he held it to his forehead before closing his eyes. _'Find my signal. I promise you, it'll be worthwhile.'_ He lowered his hand and shook of the static. "What was that about?" Elecman smirked. "Nothing. Let's go." Meanwhile, Wily and Bass were conversing.

"Why are they so important anyways? They're kids!"

"I know! But kids have a way with letting secrets slip!"

"So?" Nothing they can do about it."

"No, but if they reach Rocky…"

"Ah… Finally, a point."

"That's why I have you."

"Care to explain?"

"See this? It's a blueprint for my ultimate robot. I need you to stall, if not, kill Megaman so that I can finish him. Depending on whether or not you're alive, you can fell free to join him in destroying this city."

"If you say so…. (Crazy old loon.)"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Again, not much of a chapter, but it _will_ get better. In the next chapter, Megaman faces off with Mother Nature herself. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	13. Nature Strikes Back

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Megaman faces off with Mother Nature herself. Actually, Plant Man.EXE is a guy, but it does sound right saying 'Mother Nature himself'. -shudders- Anyways, here's chapter twelve!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Twelve

Nature Strikes Back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_"It's called Shimmering Tomahawk. This weapon fires a swift, vertical tomahawk forward. It's probably how you managed to defeat Tomahawk Man.EXE. Tell me something, isn't Plant Man.EXE the last one?"_ Megaman was on Rush Jet flying back to the park where he'd fought Search Man.EXE and Shade Man.EXE. "I believe so, yes." Dr. Light sighed on the other line. _"Very good. Defeat this one and return home. We'll figure out what to do next then."_

Megaman jumped off of Rush Jet and landed in the center of the park. "Welcome to the party." Before Megaman could look around, ivy broke from the ground and wrapped itself around him. Plant Man.EXE walked out of the shadows and chuckled. "You made short work of the last three. Don't think I'll be the same way." Megaman just growled and him and changed his weapon. Then, he cried out as the ivy tightened. "Don't bother. It won't help. This ivy is indestructible to a buster shot." X clenched his teeth and used Wildfire Cyclone. This destroyed the ivy and sent Plant Man.EXE into the small pond where Search Man.EXE died. He jumped out of it, drenched.

"You… have made you last mistake!" Plant Man.EXE lunged at Megaman, but stopped short and a tornado of rose petals circled him, occasionally barely slicing through an arm. Megaman used Wildfire Cyclone again and burnt the petals to cinders. Plant Man.EXE saw his chance and ran for it. Megaman followed after him, but quickly lost him. Megaman thought for a second before firing Sniper Missile. The missile immediately detected Plant Man.EXE and headed up into the trees. There was a small explosion and he fell out of a tree. Megaman then used Wildfire Cyclone on him and he burst into flames. "Is this the best you've got!" He waved his arms and a breeze blew him out. "I'll be at the plant research facility. I'd hate to have to break something." With another swing of his arm, Plant Man.EXE disappeared.

Minutes later, Megaman returned to the plants research facility where he met Desert Man.EXE. He noticed that the cacti had been replaced when a researcher ran up. "Follow me! He's been waiting for you." Megaman quickly followed the man before coming to a large greenhouse with Plant Man.EXE standing in the center. Making sure not to step on anything, Megaman jumped down and pointed his buster at him. "Do with me as you wish. I realize it is now futile to resist. It took me a few minutes to realize this, but it was worth the wait." Plant Man.EXE turned around and tossed a chip to Megaman. "It contains Scarlet Wind. A vertical breeze of rose petals is summoned as a shield."

Plant Man.EXE then turned back to the plants he'd been looking at. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He sighed and looked up. "Return home. Your friends and family are probably worried. Tell Dr. Light that it was Wily who created me." Megaman started and lowered his buster. "Wily? Who's…" He never finished asking because Plant Man.EXE impaled himself in the chest with a long rod of ivy. "If this is fate… I will willingly accept it." Plant Man.EXE fell onto the ground next to the exotic flowers and deactivated. Baffled, Megaman stood there for a few minutes before beaming off."

Minutes later, Rocky walked into the Light estate and was immediately greeted by Alan. "That's number eight, isn't it? Man, you're sweeter than I thought!" Rocky smirked and walked into Dr. Light's workshop. "Dr. Light?" He stopped looking into a microscope and looked up to Rocky. "Plant Man.EXE gave me this." He tossed the chip to him and Elecman walked up, curious as to why Plant Man.EXE 'gave' him the chip. Alan and Chelsea also walked up. "I know what's on it, but he told me to tell you that some guy named Wily made him."

Dr. Light suddenly started and began to gain a cold sweat. "Dr. Light? Are you alright? Who's Wily?" Dr. Light lowered his head and began wiping the sweat from it. "Meet me in the living room in a minute or two." Minutes later, the entire household had gathered into one room. "He said Wily made him, right? Is this _exactly_ what he said?" Rocky nodded and Dr. Light groaned. "I fear then that the world's in grave danger." Everyone perked up after hearing this and Dr. Light explained. "Wily was my assistant when I was starting robotics design. He's got just as much knowledge as I do, if not more. If Wily made Plant Man.EXE, then he made the Robot Masters. And if he made the Robot Masters…"

Everyone gasped as they realized the depth of the situation. "you mean he's the one who made us go nuts? The one who made those EXE Masters? The one who…" Dr. Light looked at Alan and finished his sentence. "…who'll rule the world if we don't stop him…" Rocky put a hand to his head before starting. "Oh my God…" Chelsea quickly spin to him. "What? What's wrong?" Rocky quickly jumped to his feet. "Dr. Light! Is Wily balding with spiky hair on either side of his head?" Dr. Light thought for a moment. "I haven't seen him in years, but I guess he'd look like that around now. Why?" Everyone grew as Rocky grew pale and gulped. "Rocky, what's wrong?" He slowly looked to Alan and Chelsea. "The Boltz Boys… Wily's their uncle…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Now_ it's getting interesting. In the next chapter, Megaman squares of with his arch enemy, Bass. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	14. He's Not A Fish

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Megaman squares of with his arch enemy, Bass. Both Bass forms are going to used in this chapter. Plus, look forward to seeing Bass in later fics in this series. Anyways, here's chapter thirteen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Thirteen

He's Not A Fish

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Come on out with your hands up! It's the end of the line for you!"

"What the hell did you do!"

"I did nothing! What did those brats do!"

"You didn't kill them!"

"Kill them? You said you wanted them captured!"

"Either way is fine! Ugh! Just meet me at my base at the crater near the Aerodrome."

Wily pushed a few buttons on a console and his entire laboratory was transported to the base. Bass just stood there frowning until he heard the door being busted in. "Shit! Treble!" As the police heard the yelling, Bass' dog companion ran up and together, they beamed off.

Dr. Light had immediately called the authorities upon learning of the Boltz Boys relation to Wily. Rocky, Alan, and Chelsea goofed off for the rest of the day, but they couldn't shake the feeling that the Boltz Boys were missing. Or worse…Night fell and then Monday came. Upon arriving at school, Rocky was almost immediately ambushed by Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Tweedledummer. "Please! Rocky! You've got to help us!" Rocky shoved Dez off of him as a group gathered around them. "Okay, calm down." Dez suddenly went nuts. "Calm down! We've been running from our crazy ass uncle, that psychotic finhead, and his deranged mutt for the past two days and you're telling us to calm down!" Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Psychotic finhead?" Before they could answer, a voice was heard that caused the Boltz Boys to back up several feet. "There you are!"

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Bass' Theme begins playing)

Everyone spun around to see Bass standing next to a growling Treble. "Too bad. I was hoping to get my hands around there necks first." Rocky became Megaman and everyone backed up as he pointed his buster at Bass. "Who are you!" Bass smirked. "I'm Bass and he's Treble. But I'm sure they knew that." He motioned towards the Boltz Boys with his head and they backed up another foot. "Anyways, my orders are to capture or terminate them, but you'd put up more of a challenge. How 'bout it?" Bass jumped down and the battle began. He immediately fired a large blast from his buster which caused everyone nearby to scatter for safety. As Megaman fired a buster shot, Bass jumped over it and began firing his own. Then, Megaman remembered something that had happened last night.

-Flashback-

"Rocky, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a special chip I've made for you. It will allow you to fire two different weapons in unison. But not all combinations will work."

"Right. Thanks, Dr. Light."

-End Flashback-

Megaman took a deep and activated the chip. "Mirror Wall!" Megaman used Sand Wall followed immediately after by a Wildfire Cyclone, making a wall of glass. Bass had just fired a massive shot and jumped when Megaman did this, so the blast was deflected back at him and he landed right in the shot. The mirror shattered after reflecting the shot and Megaman tried another one. "Terror Missile!" He threw his arms behind him and a large purple flash occurred while five missiles were fired as well. Each one hit Bass dead on and he began firing again. "Scarlet Fire!" Megaman threw both hands into the air as a vertical breeze of fiery petals was released. Several petals strayed from the cyclone and hit Bass. Megaman then tried one final one. "Thunder Cutter!" Megaman uppercutted Bass with an electrical punch. Bass was knocked backwards and began exploding. When it stopped, he was sparking.

"Interesting, but you're still no match for me." Megaman scoffed. "Give me a break!" Bass growled and yelled so loud, everyone backed up. "Treble, now!" Bass jumped into the air with Treble and when they met, a flash occurred. When it died down, Bass now had wings and his fins were spiky. His eyes had also become red. "Now let's see who's the better robot."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Bass Battle begins playing)

Bass reached back and was surrounded in a purple flame. He then flew into the air before diving down a little ways. He pointed his buster at the ground and fired a laser out of it. He then flew through Rocky and back to where he had been standing. Megaman got up and began shooting at Bass as he began flying around. He was then surrounded in the flame again before firing two blasts into the air. Suddenly, Megaman was pelted with a rain of small, purple meteors. Megaman used Scarlet Wind in order to avoid it a damage Bass a little.

Bass began flying around again before aiming himself and dive-bombing Megaman. He was barely able to dodge it, so he countered with Uppercut Slash. Bass was knocked back into the air where Megaman used Terror Flash. This froze Bass, so Megaman followed that up with Homing Missile. Bass began sparking, but not badly. Megaman began charging his buster when Bass was surrounded in the purple flame again. This time, he fired the laser directly at Megaman, who was knocked down. Megaman jumped to his feet and launched the fully-charged buster shot. This ripped through Bass, who began exploding. Bass stopped when he flew down and landed on the ground, but he was still sparking pretty badly.

"ugh… Is… this the best you've got… Hmph! See if I care what happens to the old man… As of now, my sole purpose in life is to see to your death. Until we meet again…" Bass beamed off and Megaman lowered his buster. "See! I told you he's psycho!" Megaman sighed and turned to the brothers. "Where's a phone? I need to call Dr. Light." Then, he smirked. "These losers would stand much of a chance anywhere else."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once again, not much of a chapter, I guarantee, the next one will be longer due to the number of characters. In the next chapter, Elecman's plan goes into action and every Robot Master in history takes on Wily. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	15. The Robot Master Revolt

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Elecman's plan goes into action and every Robot Master in history takes on Wily. I probably won't mention them all, but I'll try mentioning all that I can. Anyways, here's chapter fourteen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Fourteen

The Robot Master Revolt

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Found it!" Megaman jumped off of Rush and ran to the edge of a cliff overlooking a small crater. In the center, a large, skull-shaped building sat there. _"Megaman, wait there until the authorities arrive."_ Megaman sighed. "Rush, wait here. I've got to try to stop Wily." Megaman ran off towards the base as Protoman walked up beside Rush. "That rebellious attitude… Reminds me of… me…" Within minutes, the police arrived, followed by Dr. Light. He exited the car with Auto, Alan, Chelsea, and the Boltz Boys. "Wha… Where's Megaman? Random people began joining the crowd as the base in the center of the crater. Seconds later, Megaman ran out. "There."

"Dr. Light!" The 'Sinister Six' ran up and joined the scientist. "How's Rocky?" Dr. Light smirked. "Fine." Megaman stopped running when he was out of the explosion's path, but the building, which had been sinking into the ground, stopped halfway in. Then, it began rising again. "What the…" Now, the base had arms and legs. It's left arm was a massive chain gun while a massive hand took up the right side. Two heavily-armored feet came to ground-level and it stopped rising. "I think it's time." Elecman placed two fingers to his head and Dr. Light started. "Elecman, what have you done!" Elecman lowered his hand, then turned around to run off. "I called for backup!" The other five quickly took up chase as everyone turned back to the crater. "Ahahahahaha! Megaman, we meet at last!" Megaman clenched his teeth. "Wily!" Wily's spaceship lowered in front of him and Wily poked his head out.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Wily Appears begins playing)

"Megaman, for years, you've made a mockery of my work! Now, it's time I made a mockery of Light's!" Megaman aimed the buster at the ship. "Ahahahahaha! Now, prepare to die!" A yellow orb of energy was fired and this paralyzed Megaman. A laser was lowered from the spaceship and it began charging. "Say your prayers, insect!" Suddenly, someone began charging, then fired a blast the damaged the laser.

(Megaman X (SNES) - Zero Attacks begins playing)

Protoman dashed forward and began charging again. This time, he blew the laser clean off. "Sorry, doc. No house calls for you." Megaman broke his electrical restraints and stood up. "Thanks, Protoman." He simply smirked and they both aimed their busters at Wily. "Is that all the power you've got! I'll crush you both easily!" Wily closed the hatch and flew into the base. It activated and became a large robot. "Initiate Barrage Man.EXE!" Suddenly, the ground began shaking slightly.

"This is the end of the line, Wily!" Everyone turned to the eastern side of the crater and everyone gaped at hat they saw. Hordes of robots began walking up to the edge of the cliff. Amongst them, Bombman was standing on Gutsman's shoulder, Iceman was on Elecman's, and both Fireman and Cutman stood side-to-side. "What's going on?" Alan, Chelsea, and the Boltz Boys turned to Dr. Light. "It's every major Robot Master in existence. This is… improbable. Unless he used a device that activated them in unison!" Elecman smirked as Knightman stepped forward. "Ready thine weapons! Ready or nay, thou hast say 'Charge!'" All of the Robot Masters roared in unison before charging towards Barrage Man.EXE.

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sigma Battle begins playing)

The ones ahead of the rest were Quickman, Flashman, Brightman, and Heatman, who was using Atomic Fire. When everyone had left the edge, only one remained. Shadowman remained in a meditative pose before opening his eyes and sinking into the ground. He popped out of the ground under Barrage Man.EXE and used his katana to put a cut into its' leg. Quickman sliced the front of the same leg with a large boomerang as Fireman, Heatman, Flameman, Turboman, Swordman, and Burnerman. "Together, boys! Aim for the chain gun!" They charged a different fire attack, then everyone turned to Fireman and shot him. The fire in his burner flared up so that it was about Megaman's height.

"Ultimate Fire Wave!" He threw his hands forward and a massive stream of fire hit the chain gun. Wily turned Barrage Man.EXE and began shooting at them with the gun. Fireman continued the attack as the others left. Before he got shot, he stopped and created a huge pillar of flame, melting the bullets before they reached him. "Come on unless you're too chicken!" Protoman ran towards the chaos as Megaman joined him. "Let's try this, boys!" Elecman, Sparkman, Magnetman, Cloudman, Clownman, and Dynamoman charged energy, fired it into Elecman's body, and he threw two fingers forward. "Ultimate Thunder Beam!" A massive bolt of lightning blew of most of the armor on Barrage Man.EXE's right shoulder.

"We're up, guys!" Iceman, Bubbleman, Diveman, Waveman, Blizzardman, Freezeman, Aquaman, and Coldman charged a massive ice burst, transferred its' energy to Iceman, and he brought his hand to his mouth. "Ultimate Freezer!" This attack froze, Wily's feet in place. "What… What is this!" Bombman jumped off of Gutsman, who ran forward a few steps. "Okay, guys! let's get down and dirty!" Gutsman, Woodman, Hardman, Chargeman, Yamatoman, Junkman, Frostman, and Groundman all charged Barrage Man.EXE at once, knocked the whole thing onto its' back. "Let's blow this shit to hell!" Bombman, Crashman, and Napalmman all threw a barrage of bombs onto Barrage Man.EXE at once. "Ultimate Hyper Bomb!" This blew a lot of its' armor off. "This is ridiculous!"

Chelsea giggled at how badly Wily was losing. The Boltz Boys just watched and smirked at this as well. Cutman merely stood erect and gripped his cutters as Metalman, Shadowman, Tomahawkman, and Tenguman walked up and all threw something metallic and sharp in unison. "Ultimate Rolling Cutter!" This cut off Barrage Man.EXE's normal arm and Cutman's scissors returned to him, where he promptly replaced them onto his head. "Looks like I'm up!" Megaman, Protoman, Quickman, Pharaohman, Searchman, and Groundman all fired a projectile weapon of some sort. "Ultimate Charge Shot!" All of the weapons merged into one and blew a massive hole through Barrage Man.EXE. "This is impossible! Barrage Man.EXE can't be defeated this easily!" Bombman merely chuckled and crossed his arms. "it just was, loser!"

Barrage Man.EXE fell onto its' back and Wily's ship flew into the air before it exploded. Everyone nearby was thrown to the ground. Several Robot Masters began shooting at Wily's ship, but he'd activated a forcefield. "Since Barrage Man.EXE just bit the dust, try on this for size!" A figure crawled out of the rubble as Bass ad Treble beamed down on the eastern edge of the crater. The figure moved through the fire and everyone gasped as he stepped out of the fire, stopped, and opened his eyes. "Behold, Mega Man.EXE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It's longer, but not by much. Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman squares off with a more powerful version of himself. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	16. Copycat

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Megaman squares off with a more powerful version of himself. This was actually one of the first battles I came up with while making this fic. So, here's chapter fifteen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Fifteen

Copycat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mega Man.EXE looked _exactly_ like Rocky, just with different armor and whatnot. Suddenly, a large shadow fell and, when it landed, it swung at Mega Man.EXE. "Beast Man!" The next thing everyone knew, Beast Man.EXE was missing a hand. So was Mega Man.EXE, but his had been replaced with a beam sword. He lunged forward and thrust the sword into Beast Man.EXE's stomach. Just before he exploded, he yelled 'To right my wrongs, I sacrifice my life in the name of justice.' He leapt up and grabbed onto Wily's spaceship before exploding. The ship was still held together, but it was seriously damaged. "Piece of scrap! He's dead now, so finish the job, Mega Man.EXE! Hahahahaha!"

(Megaman: Wily's Revenge (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Mega Man.EXE summoned a buster and began shooting large buster shots at Rocky. He countered by shooting his own. When it didn't seem to be working, he switched weapons. "Sniper Missile!" The missile hit Mega Man.EXE and he became surrounded in light. When he emerged, he had a large burner on his head and resembled Fire Man.EXE. He smashed his hands together before pointing his head at Rocky and shooting a large flame from it. Megaman began shifting through his weapons, looking for the most effective. He couldn't decide on one, so he tried one randomly. "Thunder Grapple!" The grapple bounced off of Mega Man.EXE and he looked at his chest. "Okay, next weapon. Uppercut Claw!" This attack cut Mega Man.EXE's burner in half and caused him to be surrounded in light again. When he emerged, he had a massive assortment of organic life wrapped around his body.

"Wildfire Cyclone!" As Mega Man.EXE dashed forward, the fire just knocked him back. Mega Man.EXE then began rapidly punching Rocky in the stomach before thrusting forward with ivy. Rocky jumped to his feet and thought of the next best thing. "Shimmering Tomahawk!" This attack cut off all of the plants and left Mega Man.EXE in a black body suit-type armor. He was surrounded in light again before reemerging as Tomahawk Man.EXE. Mega Man.EXE swiftly swung the blade at Rocky while he thought of a weakness. "Scarlet Wind!" Mega Man.EXE easily dashed through this and slashed Rocky in the chest. "Wildfire Cyclone!" Again, Mega Man.EXE dashed through and slashed Rocky's chest. "Thunder Grapple!" This time, Mega Man.EXE was electrified and began sparking before being surrounded in light again.

He reemerged in a yellow armor, apparently Elec Man.EXE. Thinking into the past of how things worked and what weapons he had left, he shifted to the chosen weapon just as Mega Man.EXE fired a thunder bolt from his fingers. "Terror Flash!" This knocked the bolt into nothing and it also hurt Mega Man.EXE. The light returned and Mega Man.EXE emerged as Beast Man.EXE. He swung his hands and two large claws appeared. None of the remaining weapons did much, so he went with the most understandable. As Mega Man.EXE flew into the air and lunged at him, Rocky used Sniper Missile. He was hurt by the attack, but the missile looped around and nailed Mega Man.EXE in the back.

Mega Man.EXE reemerged as Search Man.EXE and Megaman couldn't think of anything to use except Wildfire Cyclone. This scrambled Mega Man.EXE's heat detector as Rocky dashed forward and used Sand Wall. It was amazingly effective, Mega Man.EXE's weapons malfunction and explode. He disappeared to reappear as Shade Man.EXE. He spread his wings and flew into the air. Rocky used Sniper Missile, but Mega Man.EXE dodged it. He lunged at Rocky with his claws and Megaman countered with Scarlet Wind. The attack ground him and Mega Man.EXE reappeared as a lump of sand. It fell to the ground before reshaping into Mega Man.EXE. However, the reshaping gave Rocky enough time to dash over and use Wildfire Cyclone, turning Mega Man.EXE to glass. Rocky quickly shifted weapons and used Shimmering Tomahawk to cut his copy in half. It took a few seconds, but Mega Man.EXE bit the dust. Or, in this case, sand.

(Megaman: Wily's Revenge (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

People began cheering as Rocky wiped sweat from his forehead. "Not bad, bro!" He looked over and saw Protoman give him the thumbs-up. Rocky returned it as Wily lowered himself into speaking range. "So what! You destroyed the EXE series! They were just stalling you until my master plan was finished! Behold!" Everyone looked into the dying flames of Barrage Man.EXE and saw what looked like a capsule.

(Megaman: The Power Fighters (Arcade) - Bass' Ending begins playing)

Bass beamed down and walked past Megaman as if he was there. He walked up to the capsule and continued watching it as it opened. "Behold, my greatest masterpiece! Zero!" A tall robot with a large blond ponytail lay inside the capsule. He looked far from finished, but Bass pointed his buster at him anyways. "This is supposed to replace me? Ha!" Wily started due to him not noticing Bass before. "Get away from him!" Bass smirked. "Make me." In a split second, Zero's eyes ripped open and Bass fired. The next, Zero reappeared behind Bass and proceeded to give him the beating of a lifetime. When Zero picked up his unconscious body, he frowned and threw him aside before looking at Megaman. "You've made a mockery of my past work! Let's so you do it again, Megaman!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes, the main villain of this fic _is_ Zero. Of all people. Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman faces off with Zero and he becomes infected with something called the Zero Virus. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	17. From Hero To Zero

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, Megaman faces off with Zero and he becomes infected with something called the Zero Virus. This was another battle I came up with early on. Also, some stuff I put into earlier chapters fits unbelievably perfectly with what happens in this chapter. Even I can't believe how well it fits. Anyways, here's chapter sixteen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Sixteen

From Hero To Zero

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Final Boss begins playing)

Zero began walking towards Megaman, who began firing buster shots at him. All they did were make him take half a step backwards. When the gap between them was almost gone, Zero dashed forward, grabbed Megaman's face, and slammed his head into the ground. He then dashed backwards as Megaman got up. He waited until Zero dashed at him again before using Uppercut Claw. This sent Zero sailing backwards and allowed Megaman to recover. He stood ready for another attack from Zero. Sure enough, he lunged forward and Megaman combined two attacks again. "Double Blades!" Megaman used Uppercut Claw and Shimmering Tomahawk to dash into the air and slash Zero with both hands at once.

On the ground, Megaman combined Terror Flash and Sniper Missile. "Terror Barrage!" The missiles nailed Zero and sent him flying backwards. People began cheering as Megaman advanced on him, prepared to combine several weapons. Zero got up, growled, and grabbed a nearby pipe. Megaman used Scarlet Wind, then swung his hand and caused sand to fly around the whirlwind. Then, he used Wildfire Cyclone to turn the whole thing into glass. Zero burst through one side, but allowed Megaman to use Terror Barrage. This shattered the entire pillar causing Zero to be rained on by glass shards. He spun around, glared at Megaman, lunged forward, then suddenly stopped, grabbed his head, and fell to the ground.

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Final Boss fades out)

"Hahahahaha! You haven't beaten him, Megaman! You've just unlock his true potential through anger!" Megaman glanced back up to Wily. "True potential?" He turned back to become face-to-face with Zero. This time, he had a sinister smirk and a crazy look in his eyes. He grabbed Megaman by the neck and began chuckling. He threw Megaman into the air, jumped up, and began beating on him. He ended his assault by throwing Megaman into the ground. Everyone looked on with anticipation until Megaman slowly began getting up. Their hope was shattered though when Megaman opened his eyes and he had the same look as Zero.

"Ahahahahaha! I've done it! Take a look at this, Light! Megaman has become the first victim of the Zero Virus!" Dr. Light started. "A super virus!" Wily continued laughing. "Exactly! Megaman and Zero are the first of a series of Robot Masters I think I'll call Mavericks! You can't stop me now, Light! No one can!" As Wily went on bragging about his victory, Zero walked towards the Robot Masters and began tearing through them as if they were nothing. Megaman glanced at this, then up at Dr. Light and his friends before a ringing caused him to clutch his head.

-Flashback-

_"You're Megaman. That makes you a robot, right?" -- "Yeah. So?" -- "So, what's keeping you from harming us?" -- "What? I've got an independent determination programming chip. It allows me to make up my mind just like you nitwits can." –- "What's stopping you from hurting us?" -- "A sense of justice. A conscience. I don't care what you call it, but I know what's right and wrong." -- "But, say you caught a virus…" -- "Let me guess. What is stopping me from hurting you then? I'll tell you. As a matter of fact, I'll put as simple as I can. I'd rather shoot and kill myself before I do it to a human!"_

-Flash-

_"Dr. Light, change me into a fighting robot!" Roll and Dr. Light gasped. "Rocky, do you know what you're suggesting?" Megaman clenched his fists. "I don't care! They're my brother and whether or not you change me into a fighting robot, I'll go anyways!" Dr. Light just sat there, flabbergasted. "Rocky…"_

-Flash-

_Cutman analyzed the newcomer, but couldn't find any data on him. "What's this? Who are you?" _'I gave you what you desired, Rocky. Please don't turn me into a fool because of it.' _"I… I am Megaman!"_

-Flash-

_"But, say you caught a virus…" -- "Let me guess. What is stopping me from hurting you then? I'll tell you. As a matter of fact, I'll put as simple as I can." –- A sense of justice. A conscience. I don't care what you call it, but I know what's right and wrong." -- "I'd rather shoot and kill myself before I do it to a human!" – "I… I am Megaman! …am Megaman! I am… Megaman!"_

-End Flashback-

Megaman ripped his eyes open. His head was clear and the buzzing was gone. He immediately heard what was going on and he looked up. He began walking towards Zero, who was ripping the Sinister Six a new one. "Yes, that's it! Go, Megaman! Destroy the world!" Megaman reached Zero and raised his buster to his back, causing him to stop. "Fine, but I've got something else to destroy first." A long silence followed. Everyone seemed to be shocked that Megaman got rid of a super virus that powerful that quickly. The most surprised were the Boltz Boys. _'A sense of justice. A conscience. I don't care what you call it, but I know what's right and wrong.'_ Dez suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. "Holy shit… He wasn't lying… He really _does_ know what's right and wrong… I just… Oh shit…"

Back down in the small crater, Zero swiftly swung his fist, which Megaman dodged and fired a buster shot to Zero's face. Zero lunged forward and punched Megaman so hard, he slid halfway down the crater. Zero grabbed his pipe again and spun it around in one hand as Megaman changed a shot. In unison, they lunged forward. Just before they collided, Megaman fired the shot, spun around, and went to punch Zero, who'd dodged the shot. The two collided and everyone gasped as Megaman's severed arm fell to the ground. Megaman immediately grabbed the area where his arm was before stumbling to turn around. Zero had already turned around and he tossed the pipe aside. As he began advancing on Megaman, he continued with his sinister chuckle.

For the next few minutes all anyone could do is watch Megaman mercilessly have his ass handed back to him. Finally, with an uppercut, Megaman landed hard and began sparking. Zero kicked him in the side, flipping him over, and picked him up by the next. As his grip grew tighter, Megaman began to black out. However, he managed to lift his arm and point it at Zero's face. "Hey… Ugly…" Zero raised an eyebrow as Megaman summoned the buster and began charging energy. "Wrong arm." The next thing everyone knew, was that a large explosion covered the entire mass of the crater.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the last chapter, a week has past and learn what has happened since the explosion. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	18. Friends Forever

Trouble In Paradise

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Classic Megaman series, the Megaman comic series, or the Battle Network series. I like them all, but I don't own them.

In this chapter, a week has passed and learn what has happened since the explosion. I've already made a trilogy out of this idea, so this will be the end of the first. I think you'll like what happens in the third, but that's a ways away. So, for now, here's the final chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Seventeen

Friends Forever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One week later-

"_A week has passed seen the destruction of Zero and disappearance of the madman, Dr. Wily. The Robot Masters that were activated from the Robot Museum have been authorized to move into the Light estate, where remodeling is going very smoothly. As for the hero of this story, Megaman, he's doing just fine. Now, onto Ben with the weather."_

-Flashback-

In a bright explosion, Megaman fired the shot and flew almost over to the crowd of Robot Masters. Zero just fell to his knees and looked shocked. The crystal in his head shattered and he stopped moving. His eyes faded into a dead gray and he fell limply to the ground. "IMPOSSIBLE! Zero can't die! He can't! Curse you, Light! This isn't over!" Wily began flying away as Chelsea began running into the crater. "Rocky!"

Alan, Dr. Light, Auto, Roll, the Boltz Boys, several police officers, Elecman, Bombman, Cutman, Fireman, Gutsman, Iceman, and Protoman all ran over to Rocky's motionless body as Bass woke up. He weakly stood up, saw Zero's body, and snorted. "Lucky shit…" Bass beamed off as Chelsea dropped to Rocky's side. "Please! Get up, Rocky!" Alan and the Boltz Boys reached Megaman's body as tears began streaming down Chelsea's face. "Please, Rocky. You've got to get up." Megaman groaned and everyone stopped and started. "I'm getting up! Geez!" Megaman sat into an upright position only to be knocked down by Chelsea tackling him. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead!" Megaman smirked as Chelsea got off of him and helped him up. "Nah, just hurting in more than one places."

Suddenly, Megaman's cutoff arm was put into his face. "Can I give you a… hand?" Rocky shook his head and grabbed the arm. "That's mine, thank you." Elecman smirked. "Couldn't help myself." Protoman watched as Rocky and his friends conversed before smirking. "He's fine." He beamed off as the rest of the Robot Masters ran up towards him. "Rocky, when you told me you wanted to become a fighting robot, I had no idea that you'd become this powerful." Alan started. "You _wanted_ to become Megaman?" Megaman smirked. "In a way, I guess I did." Megaman handed Alan his arm and he hesitantly took it. "What do I do with this?" Rocky put his arms on Chelsea's shoulders and she helped him moved towards the edge of the crater. "Oh, come on! That's real shady, man!"

-End Flashback-

The bell rung and everyone ran out of school. Everyone except three friends. Rocky's arm had been repaired and reattached, but he still wore a cast for it. "Dr. Light says I have to wear this in order to 'get used to' my new arm." Chelsea giggled. "Yes?" She smirked and two to the others. "That would make no sense spoken out of context." Rocky thought about that. "Actually, I would be creepier than many other things." Suddenly, the figures stood in the way of Rocky, Alan, and Chelsea. "Going somewhere?" Rocky frowned. "Yeah, home." The Boltz Boys stood in their way before Dez shrugged. "Be our guest." Rocky started. "Come again?" Dez sighed. "I take it you haven't heard? We've decided to graduate this year." Chelsea started. "Really?" Dag snickered. "It's either that or turn into uncle Wily." Rocky shuddered at the thought as Dix cleared his throat. "So, I guess we'll seeing you." Rocky shrugged. "Guess so. Fell free to stop by whenever." Dez and Rocky shook hands. "Don't mind if we do." The Boltz Boys began walking off as Rocky remembered something. "Hey, guys! One more thing!" They turned back to him. "Your stench could still gag a moose! Try deodorant once in a while!" Dez gave him the finger and began walking off with his brothers. "I had to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rocky, Chelsea, and Alan finally graduated from their sophomore year of school while the Boltz Boys graduated period. A new system was set up that allowed Megaman to leave class temporarily in order to deal with new Robot Masters. Zero's body was never recovered from the crater and Wily's whereabouts are still unknown. The Robot Masters finally finished renovating the Light estate and built a large, apartment complex-like structure next to the house. Apparently, Quickman snores, Frostman is obsessed with Popsicles, and Slashman has a horrible eating habit. But, for now, everything is peachy keen. For now…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Megaman! Thinks he can just destroy my robots like that! I ought to… What's this? What! These… are Light's bots? Of course! These were the ones that were never activated! Hahahahaha! Prepare yourself, Megaman! I do believe that the 'Sinister Six' is about to return! Ahahahahahaha!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this figment of my imagination and those who decided to review it after. Thanks to Capcom for making on of the greatest games I've every played and thanks to Dreamwave Comics for coming up with the Megaman comic series. Tune in next time to witness **_The Return Of The Sinister Six_**. (The next installment of this series.) I've got some loose ends to tie up before I begin it, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks again and keep Reviewing 'cause I like to hear what you've got to say!


End file.
